The Second Prophecy
by Tinkerbell Faerie 2
Summary: HIATUS:What if the destruction of Voldemort depended on Draco's and Harry's friendship? Why is Hermione witnessing evil nightmares? What was the veil in the ministry? Pre HBP 7th year.Eventual DHr Accidental HPGW.Rated T just in case. Please RnR,CH 28!
1. Early Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I bow to the greatness that is JK Rowling and in no way claim any of her characters or ideas.

**Authorette Notes:** Please Review. This is my first fanfic, and I'd really like the feedback. Special thanks to my creative assistant Bridget!**

* * *

**

**Early Arrival**

"Severus. Thank you for coming so quickly. You must bring him here at once. I do not want him in that house for very much longer. I fear he may be in danger." Dumbledore spoke with such concern, that Snape was alarmed. Snape nodded soberly, turned on his heel, and left.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, his footsteps echoing across the large, empty room. Draco was an early riser during the school year, and was used to seeing the Great Hall mostly empty in the mornings, but this was a bit eerie. No one was at school yet. 

Draco expected to see professors, school ghosts or at least some other students, but since his arrival at Hogwarts, he had not seen anyone.

Draco sat at one of the tables set up for the Welcome Feast that was to come in a fortnight. He was so lost in thought; he didn't realize that he was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

He put his head in his hands, thoughts swirling in his mind. His head seemed very heavy. He had been trying to slowly extricate himself from his father's grasp over the last year. Lucius had always controlled his life, and Draco was tired of it. Just to please his father, he was doing things he did not want to do, like attend those awful Death Eater gatherings.

Each gathering started with stories of torture, pain, and death; something that now made Draco shudder with disgust. He had been interested at one point, but when he realized the brutality of the situation at the end of his fifth year, he started thinking on his own. He came to the conclusion that all of it was wrong. It was wrong to hurt people, just because they were different. He did not want to turn into his father, who was proud and hateful.

Since then, Draco had been going through the motions in front of his father, saying what Lucius wanted him to say, acting how Lucius wanted him to act, all the while slowly pulling himself away from Lucius' activities with lame excuses. In the last few weeks, Draco knew his father had caught on. Lucius had been asking painful questions, and Draco was worried. The last thing he wanted was to be interrogated by the Dark Lord; Lucius was bad enough. That's when Professor Snape arrived with the most wonderful plan. A plan that gave Draco a reason to escape his father, and a way to divert the unwanted attention he had drawn to himself.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at Draco, sitting rigidly in the chair opposite the elaborate, cherry-wood desk in the Headmaster's office. Draco looked nervously around, as if waiting for an ambush. All the portraits stared down at Draco, and whispered amongst themselves. 

_I hope to Merlin that Sybil Trelawney was right. Or this will be all for naught,_ thought Dumbledore. _And it is possible that we all could be dead by the end of the week,_ said a nagging voice. Dumbledore sighed, straightened himself up to his full height, and stepped out of the shadows.

Draco's face quickly formed into a mask of cool composure when he saw Dumbledore approach.

"Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore started. "Do you wish to question me as to why you are here two weeks early?" He sat gracefully in his armchair behind his desk.

"No" replied Draco. "I know why I'm here. My father has a lot of business to take care of now that he's been released from Azkaban. He and Professor Snape arranged to have me live here until term started." Draco tried to hold the look of self-possession on his face, but a slow realization crept over him. _He knows. Oh, Merlin, he knows._

Dumbledore laced his fingers together and smiled pleasantly at Draco. He waited. He knew that Draco would eventually tell him what he already knew. But until then… "How was your summer holiday, Draco? Been busy?"

"Yes, Professor." Draco was anxious. He did not want anyone to know he had spent most of the summer attending Death Eater meetings, and learning the Unforgivable Curses from his father. But, then, Dumbledore already knew this. Dumbledore also knew that Draco did not want to follow in his father's footsteps; that Draco wanted to be his own man; that Draco did not want to become a Death Eater.

Draco had to admit, he had never been scared of Dumbledore the way his father had. Draco was more afraid of disappointing Dumbledore. But he would never admit to that. That was something that Potter would do.

Dumbledore started again, "Yes, I too had a busy summer. I had meetings to attend as well" with this he looked pointedly at Draco, "and many of them were to keep up wizarding relations with the other schools. We're having a bit of trouble at the moment. It seems the Death Eater recruitment is gaining strength everywhere."

Draco stared at the floor and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _I should tell him. I wouldn't be betraying my father if Dumbledore already knows. It's not betrayal if it's the right thing to do._ "Professor?" Draco said hesitantly, raising his eyes to the Headmaster's face. Dumbledore nodded, "It's okay, Draco."

"Sir, the real reason I'm here early is to spy on you. I'm very sorry. I don't really want to, but Professor Snape and my father want to know what you and your lot are up to. They don't know much of anything as far as I can tell." Draco said this all in one breath, hurrying and hoping that the Headmaster would not be mad.

"I already know, Draco. I already know." Dumbledore replied. "That is actually my plan, not Professor Snape's, or your father's." Draco stood up in surprise. "Sir? Your plan? But how…?"

"Draco, please sit. It's okay. I'll explain, but it will take some time."

"No doubt Lucius told you about the prophecy concerning Harry Potter? Did he ever tell you who made that prophecy?" Draco shook his head. "Sybil Trelawney made that prophecy, and it came true. Earlier this summer she made another prophecy."

"What, did she see the grim in someone's tea leaves?" Draco said sarcastically.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly, and Draco relaxed a bit. "Not quite, Draco" replied the Headmaster. Dumbledore rose silently, and made his way to the ornate cherry wardrobe decorated in gold, which was in the corner of the room. The doors squeaked harmoniously when he opened them, and Dumbledore removed a stone chalice full of what looked like silver water. Draco recognized it as a pensive.

"I want you to know something," explained Dumbledore as he sat down at the desk. He touched the tip of his wand to the top of the silver water and it started to move. The liquid rose from the cup in a strand, and then started to spin, forming a sphere, swirling around and around. The sphere became larger and larger until it enveloped everything in the room, including Draco. _I'm in Professor Dumbledore's memory!_


	2. Sybil's Second Prophecy

**Disclaimer: **I bow to the greatness that is JK Rowling and in no way claim any of her characters or ideas.

**Authorette Note: **Special thanks to my creative assistant Bridget!**

* * *

**

Sybil's Second Prophecy

_I cannot believe I'm witnessing one of Dumbledore's memories!_ thought Draco.

He stood in what Draco assumed must have been Professor Trelawney's office. The real Dumbledore stood next to him. The walls of the small room were a deep rose red, and around the room were numerous scarves, each a different color. Draco recognized them as having been worn by Professor Trelawney. Along the west wall, portraits of witches and wizards hung askew, and seemed to be sleeping. Under the portraits, a small bookshelf contained numerous books, including 'The Seer's Guide to the Galaxy' and 'Seeing is Believing'.

Sunlight streamed through the window on the east wall, highlighting the dust dancing about the room. An intricate white desk sat in the middle of the room. Sybil Trelawney sat in a matching chair, sipping tea, while the Memory Dumbledore sat in his own chintzy armchair.

They were talking. "I agree with you Sybil," the Memory Dumbledore was saying. "I think Lavender and Parvati would make wonderful teacher's aides. I will speak to their Head of House." Dumbledore stood, and took Professor Trelawney's hand in a friendly handshake. That is when Draco heard an unearthly voice he would never forget, and it was coming from Sybil Trelawney. She crushed Dumbledore's hand as she spoke:

"The ashen anti-hero who would have brought down the powerful Phoenix has burned his bridges and will arise from the ashes. His once victim now becomes his protector to provide armor against the one person he should be able to trust. A pureblood patriarch will betray his own to the darkness. Those in danger will better learn truth, humility, sacrifice and love. Enemies must become allies. To fight separately could bring death. But together they could bring light to the darkness, purpose to the lost, and hope to all."

As soon as Draco heard this, he recoiled in surprise, which brought both men from the memory. Draco was again sitting in the headmaster's office. The silver substance receded back into the pensive. The room became very still as Draco realized the weight of what he had just heard.

"Did you understand any of that?" Dumbledore looked at Draco questioningly. Draco's face had lost all color, and was even paler than normal. He stared blankly, but nodded.

Draco spoke quietly, "I have to help Potter? And I could be in danger?"

"I thought so, too," said Dumbledore. "That's why you're here early. For your own safety."

"Do you fear for me? Or do you fear for Potter?" Draco asked warily.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment. "Draco, I fear for both your safety. You and Harry are both very powerful wizards. There is a reason I never took you into my confidence the way I did Harry. Do you not wonder who is the Phoenix in this prophecy?"

Draco frowned in thought. "The Phoenix is you, sir. And I was supposed to have 'brought you down'? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Of that I am not entirely sure. I was more concerned with protecting myself. Draco, I am afraid that I owe you a rather large apology. I am sorry for not paying you the attention that you needed in these last couple of years. I am now aware of your problems and I am offering to help in any way I can. Professor Snape will be available to you as well, for any concerns you may have."

Draco stared at the headmaster in shock. Not only was Dumbledore apologizing to him, he had offered Snape as a confidant. "Sir? How will Professor Snape be able to help? He's a Death Eater. He will warn the Dark Lord about my decision not to become a Death Eater!" Draco's voice rose in panic.

"Draco, I am going to tell you a secret, a secret which is covered by a spell. The spell can alter your memory. If you wish to tell this secret, you will no longer remember it. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded solemnly. Dumbledore continued, "Severus is working for me. For us. For the Order of the Phoenix. Against Voldemort."

Draco did not think this conversation could get any more confusing, until Dumbledore spoke again.

"Draco, I wish for you to join the Order of the Phoenix."


	3. The Newest Member of the Order

**Disclaimer:** I bow to the greatness that is JK Rowling and in no way claim any of her characters or ideas.

**Authorette Note: **Special thanks to my creative assistant Bridget!

**

* * *

The Newest Member of the Order**

"You did WHAT!" Three voices roared in disbelief. Ginny, Ron, and Harry were shouting in the kitchen of #12 Grimauld Place, but Hermione was too shocked to respond for a couple of minutes. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she found her voice. "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, I just hallucinated. I thought you said you asked Draco Malfoy to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes, Miss Granger. I did say that. The Order needs him."

"But…" started Harry, but Dumbledore cut him off. "Harry, I would like to see you try to make an effort with Draco. He's coming through a tough time right now, and I think you'll find you have more in common than you know."

"Something in common with Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously. "But Harry's not a ferret."

"Not funny, Ronald" scolded Hermione. "It was you and Harry who turned him into a ferret in the first place." Ron had enough decency to look embarrassed.

"Draco is staying at Hogwarts until the start of term for his own safety. He knows that we have a headquarters, but I did not tell him where it is, since this house now belongs to Harry. With your permission Harry, I'd like him to spend Christmas holiday here with you. This house is just as protected as Hogwarts, and is almost impossible to find. I think you all may be able to help him. Is that all right with you?"

"Do I have a choice?" muttered Harry under his breath.

Dumbledore glanced sideways, "Yes, Harry, you do have a choice. Draco is always welcome at Hogwarts during the holiday, just as you always were. Will you let me know by the first Hogsmeade visit whether or not he will be spending the Christmas holiday here, with you?"

"Yes, Professor, I will let you know by then," replied Harry grudgingly.

Dumbledore nodded, and disapparated with a loud POP. Harry rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing Kreacher took Sirius' mother's portrait with him when he left or that would have woken her up."

"Does anyone know where Kreacher is?" asked Ron. "No," replied Hermione, "but I get the feeling Dumbledore does, and that's enough for me. And Dobby is here now, which is helpful, but unnecessary. He really shouldn't have to clean up after us."

"Hermione, Dobby's free," said Harry. "He's working here because he wants to! I've given him the option of leaving a couple of times, and still he stays. And don't start spouting off the virtues of SPEW! We've heard it all before." He had interrupted Hermione before she even got a chance to speak.

Hermione got up from the table in a huff, and stalked out of the kitchen with Ginny close behind her. Ron looked sheepishly at Harry. "Go on then Ron, check on her. It's okay." Ron walked slowly out of the kitchen, and stopped at the doorway to give Harry a smile before leaving to look for Hermione.

Harry stared after him, lost in thought.

_I can't believe this. I just got here a few hours ago and Dumbledore springs this on me?_

_Draco Malfoy. A member of the Order. And possibly staying at my house. WHY? I'm sure that Dumbledore has his reasons; I just wish he had shared them with me. What is Malfoy up to?_

_Why is he staying at Hogwarts? … Dumbledore said it was for 'his own safety'. _

_What's that supposed to mean? … Malfoy needs protection._

_Why does Malfoy need protection? …He's in danger, somehow._

_Why is Malfoy in danger? … Because he is joining the Order._

_Why is Malfoy joining the Order? …_

For this question, Harry didn't have an answer. Harry could not come up with any reason as to why Malfoy would want to join the Order.

_This is ridiculous. Malfoy's a pureblood, a Slytherin. He has to be up to something. I trust Dumbledore, but I do not trust Malfoy. I know he's been going to Death Eater meetings. He's the son of Lucius Malfoy, for_ _Merlin's sake!_

Harry was getting angry. A flash of pain shot through his scar, and Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts.

* * *

Harry climbed the stairs of the house he would inherit from his Godfather. Upon returning to the Dursley's after his fifth year, Harry discovered that once he turned eighteen, he would own #12 Grimauld Place in London. Until then, the house was under the ownership of Professor Dumbledore. The house was still used as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. 

Members were coming and going at all hours. Molly and Arthur Weasley were living in the house. It was a shorter commute for Arthur, who was recently appointed to Deputy Minister of Magic, by the new Minister, Amelia Bones. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all at the house as well. Harry liked knowing the Weasley's were living in and taking care of his house. He considered the Weasley's family, more so than the Dursley's. Harry had joined his friends at the end of the summer, after his time spent at 'home', on Privet Drive.

Harry had been excited to come back to Grimauld Place. But once he arrived, each room, each portrait somehow reminded Harry of Sirius. At seventeen, Harry was more solemn than most wizards his age. He did not laugh as much as Ron or Hermione, and sought solitude more often. His scar twinged many times a day now, but in learning Occlumency, he was able to keep Voldemort out of his head.

Walking down the hallway, Harry heard raised voices coming from Ginny and Hermione's room. He opened the door, and walked into the middle of a shouting match.

"Well I don't trust him! He has got to be up to something, like spying for You-Know-Who!" bellowed a very pink-faced Ron.

Hermione's fists were clenched by her side, "I trust Dumbledore! And he's the one who asked Malfoy to join! That should be enough!"

Ginny was sitting cross-legged on her bed, rolling her eyes at everything Ron said. "We agree with you, Ron. None of us trust Malfoy. But Dumbledore does, and that's good enough for me."

Ron looked to Harry for help. "I don't trust Malfoy either, Ron, but Hermione is right. I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons. He should have told us why, though. I still can't believe that he's asking us to help Malfoy. I really don't want to."

"Harry, remember how hard it was for us to trust Snape?" said Hermione. "It took some time, but I trust him now. Don't you?"

"I suppose," replied Harry.

"Trust him? Yes. Like him? No. He's still an evil git," muttered Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"But he's proven himself time and time again. He's on our side. Remember how fast he was to act when Harry thought Voldemort had Sirius and…" Hermione trailed off. Harry stared at her in stony silence.

"Well. Uh..." said Ron, quickly. "Well, we could try to help Malfoy. For Dumbledore's sake, that is. And keep an eye on him too. If we see anything suspicious, we tell each other, okay?"

"Agreed." Harry said curtly, over his shoulder as he left the room. The other three just watched him go.

"Damn it," muttered Hermione, "Why did I mention Sirius?"

"Don't feel too bad; it has been over a year. He will have to learn to deal with it eventually," Ron's voice was calm.

"I wish I could figure out what that veil is, the one in the ministry," pondered Hermione. "I just can't shake the feeling that there is more to it, that it is not just a one way curtain. Harry and Luna said they heard voices behind that veil, so it must go somewhere. And might be a way back."

"Well, we will be back at school in two weeks. I could help you search the library for information, if you'd like," Ron offered, hoping that this would provide some alone time with Hermione.

"Ron, I have searched that entire library last year looking for something. Even the Restricted Section! Don't you think I would have thought of that already?" Hermione said, irritated.

"But, you never mentioned any –"

"Of course I didn't mention it." Hermione interrupted. "I did not want to get Harry's hopes up. But, there's nothing in that library that even mentions that veil."

As Hermione left the room, Ron turned to Ginny, "Why does she always seem so annoyed with me?"

Ginny snorted, and rolled her eyes. "Because you're annoying!"


	4. A Slight Altercation

**Disclaimer:** I bow to the greatness that is JK Rowling and in no way claim any of her characters or ideas.

**Authorette Note:** This is my first fanfic, so please review. Special thanks to my creative assistant Bridget!

Please Read and Review! I really would like the feedback!

**

* * *

A Slight Altercation **

The train arrived at Hogsmeade, and as Harry got of the train he heard that familiar call, "Firs' years! All firs' years! This way! Firs' years!" Harry smiled. It was good to see Hagrid again. " 'ello, 'arry! Good summer?" Hagrid winked. Of course, they had seen each other numerous times over the summer on Order business.

"Pretty uneventful, Hagrid," replied Harry, which was mostly true. Harry looked forward coming back to Hogwarts, back to the wizarding world where he felt the most at home. But, as he got into one of the carriages pulled by the Thestrals, he knew this year would be different. He was going to have to help Malfoy. Harry grimaced at the thought.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione, as she and Ginny stepped into the carriage.

"Nothing, Hermione," said Harry, "Just thinking about the request Dumbledore made two weeks ago. I wonder what we will have to do first."

"I really haven't the faintest idea what Dumbledore meant by helping… him," Hermione hesitated in saying Malfoy's name, in case they were overheard.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Ron. He climbed into the carriage with Hermione, Ginny and Harry. "I nearly got run over by a crowd of first years. If that little black-haired girl who stepped on my toes is in Gryffindor, she's getting Ginny's bat-bogey hex."

Hermione stifled a giggle. "Really, Ronald. You're going to let a first year girl get to you?"

Ron scoffed, "No, of course not. I'm just saying…"

Ron and Hermione bickered the whole way to the castle.

Harry laughed, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement. Everyone was still trying to catch up on summer news when the Headmaster cleared his throat. The hall quieted down. The large wooden doors groaned open, and a small crowd of first year students walked uncertainly through the doorway. They looked terrified. Harry still could not believe he was ever that young, or that short. Professor McGonagall stood at the head of the table and placed the Sorting Hat on a three-legged stool. She held up a scroll of parchment and began calling out names. The last girl to get sorted was a little black-haired girl. McGonagall called her name. "Hazel Nigellus." She tentatively stepped forward, and perched on the edge of the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head, and after a moment, cried, "Gryffindor!" The table erupted into cheers, welcoming the newest member to the house. 

_Nigellus. That sounds familiar, why is that? _Harry smiled at the little black-haired girl walking to the Gryffindor table. She lifted one side of her mouth in a lopsided smile. Then she noticed Ron. Her eyes opened wide, then quickly looked away, and sat down.

"Don't smile at her!" whispered Ron. "She's the one who trampled me!"

Next to Ron, Hermione and Ginny doubled over in silent laughter. "And you two aren't helping the matter!" muttered Ron, angrily. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs and wiped tears from her eyes. "Aw! Poor ickle Ronnie-kins! Scared of a little first year?"

"No!" huffed Ron. "I –"

"Good evening everyone!" Dumbledore spoke and all the whisperings around the Great Hall stopped. The room was completely silent. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For the first years, the Forest is strictly forbidden. I believe this year is going to be a great year. This year, we will band together as one school, rather than four houses. The friendships that you make here will last a lifetime." Dumbledore looked contemplative for a brief moment. He seemed to change his mind about continuing the speech. "Again, welcome. And tuck in, before the food gets cold."

A grand feast suddenly appeared out of nowhere on all four tables. During the meal, Draco was sneaking looks at the Gryffindor table, searching out Hermione, Ron, and Harry. He wanted to know if they'd been told about the newest member of the Order. _I should be able to tell from their faces, _Draco thought. His eyes scanned the table and rested on Harry. He looked happy. He was joking around with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. _I guess they haven't been told yet. They aren't going to like it at all, _thought Draco. _And I can't let anyone know I've joined their side._

"Malfoy! Who are you looking for? Your new girlfriend?" Pansy Parkinson teased. Pansy had been crushing on Draco since their second year. Draco could not stand her, and she was way too forward.

"Actually," replied Draco, turning and talking to Crabbe and Goyle and completely ignoring Pansy, "I was looking at Potter. I'm trying to decide if I can get away with hexing him right here in front of everyone."

"I wouldn't dare it, Malfoy," said Goyle. "Dumbledore has his eye on you. He has had since the speech."

"Yeah, I know." Draco sighed. "We'll get him later."

_Why is Dumbledore looking at me? If Goyle noticed, Dumbledore's not trying very hard to conceal it. _Draco glanced at the head table. Dumbledore was looking concernedly down at Draco. Draco sighed and turned back to his friends.

* * *

As everyone was leaving the Great Hall after the feast, Harry could hear the prefects calling for the first years. As he walked through the large wooden doors, he heard his name over the din, "Potter!" 

Harry turned, and immediately there was a flash of light. Harry flew backward and hit the floor. Several things happened in a blur. Students ran for cover, two more flashes lit the hall, and Harry sprouted a tail, pointy ears, and fur. Harry looked up at his attacker – Malfoy. Instead of looking satisfied and triumphant, as Harry had expected, Draco looked confused, and Harry soon understood why. Multiple pairs of bat wings were sprouting from Draco's head, flapping wildly, scratching his face. Draco tried to push them off, but that only made them beat faster. Harry glanced at Ginny, and silently commended her for a hex very well done.

Draco looked at Ginny as if he wanted to scream obscenities at her, but all he could seem to say was, "BAAAAAAAAH!" Draco blinked in surprise. "BAAAAH? BAAAAH? BAAAAH!" The entire audience to the ambush was in hysterics. Harry didn't know which of his friends had altered Draco's voice until his gaze landed on a very smug-looking Hermione. Hermione winked at him, turned, and walked away with Ginny, laughing.

Professor McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd, and looked at Harry, who was laughing so hard at the sheep-like Draco that tears came to his eyes. Draco was trying to yell at everyone who was laughing at him, "BAAAAH!" Draco was growing more and more frustrated, what with the bat wings thrashing about and his being unable to communicate with anyone. He turned to McGonagall, "BAAAH," he said pitifully.

"I know, Mr. Malfoy. Let's get you to the hospital wing. You too Mr. Potter."

Ron helped Harry to his feet, which was somewhat difficult, as his feet had been turned into paws. In fact, Harry was so much the cat at this point; he had to walk on all fours to get to the hospital wing, his long brown tail swishing the whole way.

Both boys were treated and released the same day, however Draco's voice-hex had lasting effects. For the next few days, anytime he tried to say anything malicious to a Gryffindor, he would only be able to BAAH like a sheep.

Harry thought it was most ingenious, though he wasn't about to flatter Hermione. She kept teasing him. She thought he had made a very charming cat.


	5. The Beginning of a Team

**Disclaimer: **I bow to the greatness that is JK Rowling and in no way claim any of her characters or ideas.

**Authorette Note: **Sorry that it has taken so long to post the next chapter. I've been moving and haven't been writing as much. Now that I'm (somewhat) settled, I hope to keep it up. If you have read HBP, you know that what I'm writing is completely the other direction from where JK is taking the story. But, that's what makes the imagination so great! So, I hope you can pretend with me... Tink

* * *

**The Beginning of a Team**

Two weeks later, Draco was walking to NEWT-level advanced potions with Pansy. "I can't believe Professor Snape partnered you with Potter! Why would he do that?" complained Pansy. She had wanted to partner with Draco.

"To annoy Potter, of course," replied Draco as they entered the dungeon classroom, but he had wondered the same thing during the first potions class. At first he thought it was punishment for the ambush, since none of the offenders had been given detention. Then he had realized the directive must have come straight from Dumbledore. Snape's excuse had been that in the real world, they would have to work with people they didn't like, so they might as well get used to it now.

Draco still didn't know if Harry had been told about his joining the Order. A month had passed since he had accepted Dumbledore's invitation. Draco was irritated that nothing had been said to anyone yet. The prophecy had said he was supposed to help. How was he supposed to help if no one knew yet? Aggravated, he dropped into his chair and watched the classroom slowly fill.

Harry and Hermione rounded the corner of the dungeon hallway. "I still can't believe I have to work with Malfoy," grumbled Harry.

"You two are doing a very good job at ignoring each other completely, Harry," Hermione replied. "I am not sure that is what Dumbledore wanted when he said for you to make an effort with him."

"Well, I'm not inclined to make an effort until he apologizes to me for that ambush after the Welcome Feast. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you: What type of curse did you use on Malfoy? It was wonderful!"

"If I didn't tell Madame Pomfrey, I'm not telling you," Hermione teased. Harry laughed.

Harry and Hermione made it to the door, just ahead of Professor Snape, who hurried them into class.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and I use those terms loosely on some of you, today's potion is very complicated and intricate. Be sure to read and re-read the instructions before starting. If this particular potion is not entirely correct upon completion, you will not receive a grade. As this is a Ministry controlled potion, you will not be allowed to take notes or remove any potion from the classroom."

Snape tapped his wand on the chalkboard, and a long list of ingredients and directions appeared.

_VERITASERUM: THE TRUTH POTION_

Harry sighed as he watched the instructions materialize. He and Draco had done such a first-class job of ignoring each other the last two weeks, that they had yet to work together as partners and as such, had yet to earn a grade from the potions professor.

"Sighing, Potter?" Draco hissed, "Afraid of a little potion?"

Apparently, Draco did not want to be ignored today.

"Malfoy," Harry replied coldly, "You had better not mess up the potion today. I can't afford to fail another assignment because of you."

Draco opened his mouth to say something cutting back, he had plenty of things to say; he'd been saving them up for two weeks, but Snape cut him off.

"Potter! Malfoy! I suggest you get to work. This potion takes the entire period."

Both Harry and Draco worked diligently during the class, not realizing that this time, they were working as a team, even though they were not speaking. Each seemed to understand what was needed next, and if Harry needed to stir the potion, Draco handed him the spoon. If Draco had to add an ingredient, Harry handed him the appropriate vial.

By the end of the class, theirs was the only potion that was correct, a colorless odorless liquid. Pansy and Hermione's potion had turned an ugly shade of brownish-green.

"Uck. It looks like something Peeves would dump on a student," commented Pansy.

Hermione would not even look at her partner she was so upset. "This better not happen again," she said angrily. Hermione looked at Harry for help. Harry just shrugged.

"What's the matter, Potter? CAT got your tongue?" Draco was still trying to irritate Harry. Harry could feel the anger rise in his chest, remembering the cat's tail he'd had after the ambush.

"No, Malfoy. I just don't want to get a BAAAAAAD grade on this potion," Harry replied, heatedly. Harry could hear Draco suck in a large breath. He prepared himself by slowly reaching for his wand.

Draco threw down the empty vial he had been holding, shattering glass at their feet. Draco reached for his wand, and both boys aimed their wands directly at the other's face. They were staring intensely, each daring the other to make the first move when –

"ENOUGH!" roared Snape. "That is QUITE ENOUGH!"

The pair stopped and looked around. The entire class had frozen in their spot; they were deadly silent. Hermione caught Harry's attention and gave him a look that clearly meant, _what did you do? _Harry shrugged. He did not care at this point.

Snape pointed an accusatory finger at Harry and Draco. "You two. Stay there. Everyone else, fill your vials and turn in your potions. Then get out." No one moved. No one had ever seen Snape this angry. "I said NOW! Move it!" The class jumped to attention, and quickly followed orders. Once the vials were deposited on Snape's desk, the students practically ran for the door. They didn't want to be here when Snape let loose.

Harry fidgeted nervously, and Draco shifted from foot to foot, anxiously waiting for Snape to speak. Once the room had cleared, he turned to the two boys. "There had better be a good explanation," Snape spoke slowly. He was obviously trying to remain calm, but Harry could see the anger bubbling just below the surface.

"Sir, I –" Harry started.

Draco spoke at the same time, "Potter started it!"

Harry shot a threatening look at Draco.

"Mr. Potter. You have detention Monday, 6:30," decided Snape. Draco looked triumphant.

"As do you Mr. Malfoy." Snape turned on his heel and walked out of the room before Draco could open his mouth to protest.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I appreciate the encouragement. :P 

**yehudil3:** Thanks for the review of each chapter (and the great enrouragement on my writing style)! The prophecy in Ch 2 references that Draco would have brought down Dumbledore, but somewhere along the way Draco changed his path. And, yes. Hermione is researching the veil. But you'll have to keep reading if you want to know if she finds out anything. :)

**kerone-sakura: **Thanks for the support! Hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Detention and Questions

**Disclaimer: **I bow to the greatness that is JK Rowling and in no way claim any of her characters or ideas.

* * *

**Detention and New Questions **

"I don't believe – This is just – The most ridiculous –" Draco was furious. "Oh, I'm going to get that jumped up Potter and his friends. Malfoy's do not get detention." Draco spat out the last word like it was poison. "And not only detention, but detention with Potter! I don't believe – " Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other. They had been listening to Draco rant for three quarters of an hour.

Goyle ventured to interrupt their leader. "Malfoy? I know it's going to be awful. Let's try to see the positive side. Maybe you could take this time to find out more information about Potter to use against him later?"

Draco had been pacing in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room, but now turned to face Goyle. "Are you mad? You are! You're a complete raving lunatic. How can you say there's a positive side?" Draco stormed out of the room, through the portrait hole, and up the stairs.

_I don't believe this, detention with Potter. What was I thinking, defying my father and joining the Order of the Phoenix? I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! _

_But, you don't believe what the Death Eaters believe do you? _Draco thought, arguing with himself. _No, I don't agree with them. What they believe is disgusting, killing for fun, just because some wizards are different. _

Draco rushed quickly through the entrance hall and out into the courtyard. It was Thursday evening and most students were in the Great Hall at dinner. Draco was chiding himself for being weak. _Of course it was going to be difficult. Did you think it would be easy? _

_No. I knew it wouldn't be easy, I just wish I had someone to talk to about this. Dumbledore is hard to find, Professor Snape is obviously angry with me, and Potter – who I am supposed to help – is being a complete prat. I just wish I had someone to talk to who would understand._

"Ow! Watch it Malfoy!" Draco was not watching where he was going, and collided with Hermione, who had been wandering aimlessly around the courtyard reading a book. She was knocked to the ground. Hermione felt as if a huge weight had dropped onto her shoulders, but the feeling quickly went away.

"Granger? You're in my way." Draco said matter-of-factly, trying to cover the fact that he had been getting worked up. He was not about to let anyone know that he was weak, especially her.

As Draco stalked off, Hermione picked herself up off the stone slab, dusting her hands on her robes. _Well, at least he didn't call me a mudblood. _

* * *

_I didn't call her a mudblood. Why not?_ Draco had been thinking about this all weekend. He couldn't figure out why he didn't call her names. The answer was simple. He had not wanted to. He just didn't believe it anymore. 

It was nearly 6:30. He was going to be late for detention. He broke into a sprint toward Professor Snape's office door. Just as he reached it to knock, the door opened. "Mr. Malfoy, you're right on time." Snape ushered Draco into his office. Harry was sitting in a chair looking very cross. _Good to see he feels the same way I do_, Draco thought as he sat in the chair opposite Harry.

"Gentlemen," Snape started as he sat behind his desk, "No doubt you two are upset at having detention together. This is a necessary evil. This is the only way to teach you two together, and have no one be the wiser. This is how Professor Dumbledore wanted it."

Both boys' jaws dropped. "I'm sorry sir, but are you saying that this was planned?" Draco was astonished.

"I know you two aren't exactly the best of friends," Snape explained. "Professor Dumbledore and I agreed that we would teach you both what you needed to know under the disguise of detention. This would distract those who might question your time spent together. People like your father, Draco. We paired you together in potions in hopes that you would provide us the opportunity to give you detention. Opportunity knocked on Thursday."

Snape pulled a vial from his desk, filled with a colorless liquid. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"Our Veritaserum Potion from last week," answered Harry.

"This potion is very difficult to make, the one you prepared together is the best of the NEWT class. In fact, it rivals mine. Dumbledore thinks this is proof that together you can be very powerful."

It was Harry's turn to be astonished. "Sir, are you saying we're supposed to work together?"

Draco snorted, "Of course that is what he's saying. Don't you know anything?"

Harry stood and turned to Draco. "This is not what I had in mind when Dumbledore told us you had joined the Order. I thought you just needed protection – do you even need that? What are you up to?" Harry accused angrily.

Draco jumped to his feet as well, "You don't know a damn thing about my life. Why pretend you even care? And I certainly don't need protection, I can take care of myself, thank-you-very-much!" he yelled.

"Oh, yeah? If you can take care of yourself, why join the Order?"

Draco was yelling so loud, his face was turning red, "Because I actually want to see the Dark Lord defeated! Is that so hard to believe?" As soon as he said it, Draco wanted to take it back. _Bloody hell. __That's more than he needs to know. _

"Yes, that is very hard to believe! I don't think you actually want that! I think you're here spying on the Order!" Harry shouted.

"That's what we want my father and the Dark Lord to believe!"

For the second time in a week, the boys found themselves staring at the end of the other's wand.

Snape had been watching interestedly, but as soon as the wands emerged, it was time to step in. "Well, now that you two have that out of your system, shall we get on with the lesson?" he asked, amused.

"You both are proficient in Occlumency and Legilimency. Proficiency is not enough. You must master these arts. From there you will learn Synaesthesia," continued Snape.

"So, let's begin."

* * *

Hermione was completely taken aback. "Snape and Dumbledore want you to learn Synaesthesia? That's really hard to do, Harry. And you're going to have to do this with Malfoy? Wow." They were sitting at breakfast, and Harry had just explained his detention to his friends. 

"Um, Hermione? What's this Sinna- thingy?" asked Ron.

"It's a Greek term, meaning 'sensing at the same time'. Basically it's talking in each other's head. Communicating without speaking, from anywhere in the world. It's very difficult to do. Only ten or so wizards in history have been able to do it. I'm not even sure if Dumbledore can."

"He can," answered Ginny. "Dumbledore's been in my head before. My first year, when Voldemort…" she trailed off. "Anyway, he can," she finished, picking at her breakfast.

"Well, that's who plans on teaching us, so I hope he knows what he's doing," replied Harry, looking concernedly at Ginny.

A loud screeching interrupted their conversation. "Oh, good! Mail's here!" said Hermione excitedly. A large barn owl landed in front of her breakfast. It was carrying a large parcel.

"Hermione, what did you get?" asked Ron. Hermione gave the owl a knut, then tore off the paper covering her package. She grinned and showed it to Ron. Ron read the title: _Unspeakables and the Department of Mysteries._

"I ordered it when we got here, but I had to get special clearance. I asked Dumbledore to provide a reference," Hermione said.

Ron tugged at the front cover, "I can't get it open."

"That's because you need a spell, Ronald. I have to write away for the secret spell. Come to the owlrey with me later," Hermione said, but now turned back to the matter at hand. "Harry. Have you started learning Synaesthesia yet?"

"No, we're still practicing Occlumency and Legilimency on each other. Let me tell you, I thought having Snape in my head was awful. You should try having Malfoy in your head," answered Harry.

"Or being in Malfoy's head," Hermione muttered so that only Ginny could hear.

"What does that mean, Hermione?" whispered Ginny.

"Nothing Ginny. Just an observation," Hermione responded quickly.

Ginny promised herself she'd keep an eye on her friend. Something unusual was going on. Well, more unusual than normal for Hermione.

* * *

Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs to the owlery; both were discussing how Harry and Draco were ever going to trust each other. Ron pushed open the arched, wooden door to the owlrey and it squeaked in protest to their entrance. Ron held the door for Hermione, and she smiled thanks, confused at his sudden gentlemanly turn. 

"Do you think Malfoy's ever going to come around? What do you think he's playing at?" Ron pondered.

"Honestly? I'm inclined to trust Malfoy. There's just something… I can't put my finger on it, but I feel he needs help." Hermione wasn't speaking that last sentence to Ron; it was to herself. Something in her mind had shifted in the last few days. She felt an odd connection to Draco that she was not about to admit to anyone, least of all Ron, and she still could not understand it.

Ron looked at her quizzically, and noticed her faraway expression. "Yeah, I'll help him. Right off a cliff, I'll help him," Ron said sarcastically.

"That's not so nice, you know! Even if he _is_ a Slytherin," a high voice came from the back of the owlrey. Both turned in surprise. "YOU!" Ron called. "First you trod on my feet, and now you're listening to other people's conversations? If you weren't a Gryffindor…" Ron let the threat hang in the air. If he had meant to intimidate her, it didn't work.

The girl came forward and squared her five-foot frame with Ron's six-foot four, accepting whatever challenge Ron was offering. "You don't scare me, Ronald Weasley. You're just as full of it as anyone else in this school. Just because you are good friends with Harry Potter doesn't mean you are allowed to treat people that way. Even Harry is nice to me, and at least he knows my name!" Ron's jaw dropped in amazement.

Hermione watched this exchange with amusement. No girl, besides herself, had ever stood up to Ron like this. Hermione was reminded of herself, looking at this formidable eleven-year-old girl. She took a few steps forward, "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. That was a very impressive set-down, Miss…?"

"Hazel Nigellus." The girls shook hands, and Hazel smiled up at the older girl. "Ginny said you were nice. I'm glad to meet you!"

"And I, you," Hermione responded sincerely.

Ron gazed at Hermione, looking betrayed. "Oh, please. Let's just mail this latter and get on with it!" Ron whistled, and Pigwidgeon zoomed down from the rafters, flying rapidly around and around Ron's head. "Come here you little monster! Land! For Merlin's sake, I can't tie this to your leg if you're fluttering about like a – Aha! Gotcha!"

Hazel and Hermione were laughing at Ron's attempts to tame the overly excited bird. "Alright, Pig. Take this to the Department of Mysteries, Information Retrieval division."

"Department of Mysteries?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Uh. Yeah. We're researching something," Ron answered glancing at Hermione. Hermione nodded. "Nothing that important though," she added hastily. Trying to change to subject, she asked, "Nigellus. Where have I heard that name before?"

Hermione could tell that Hazel was weighing her options, deciding if she would answer. "My great, great, great Uncle Phineus used to be headmaster of Hogwarts. Could that be it?" Hazel responded carefully.

"Possibly…" Hermione answered slowly. Hermione felt there was more, but she wasn't going to push the issue.

Hazel smiled and walked to the door. "Ron, I really am sorry about having trod on your feet. But it isn't my fault; you have really big feet."

"Don't worry about it," Ron mumbled, a bit embarrassed. Hazel smiled again, and left the owlrey.

Hermione was still thinking; "There's something she's hiding from us…" she started.

"You only think that because we're hiding something from her, Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on, I've got Quidditch practice. Harry will kill me if I'm late again."

* * *

**Karone-sakura:** Thanks! And Sorry I got your name incorrect. 

**Festis: **Hope you like this one! There's good stuff coming up in the next chappies too...

**Light of Faith:** Thanks for adding me to your C2 list!


	7. The Nightmares Begin

**Disclaimer: **I bow to the greatness that is JK Rowling and in no way claim any of her characters or ideas.

* * *

**The Nightmares Begin**

She was floating, high above a large room, walled in wooden panels, lit only by firelight. As the room came into focus, she could see two shadowy figures; they were talking. The older man was questioning the boy. _No. He isn't a boy. He is nearly a man. Roughly the same age as I am, _she thought.

She couldn't hear what the two were saying, and she couldn't get any closer – no matter how hard she tried. The two seemed to be arguing. The older man was repeatedly pressing the younger for an answer, demanding information. He was getting more and more angry at his son's refusal to give the correct answer. _His son?_ she thought. _Yes, they must be father and son._

The son turned away from the firelight and she could no longer see his expression, but from the body language, she could tell the son was trying to hide something from the father. The father was yelling now, gesturing rabidly with his hands. He grabbed his son, turned him around, and held him at arms length by the shoulders. They stared at each other for a moment.

The father asked the question again, this time with forced restraint, enunciating every word. This time it wasn't a question. It was a command.

The son said nothing, but held his expression in pure defiance of his father.

The father threw his son to the ground and pulled his wand from his robes. His next word she heard very, very clearly.

"CRUCIO!"

A stream of red light hit the son in the chest, he screamed and writhed in pain. The father released the spell and asked the question again.

The son, sprawled on the floor, spat at his father's feet. Once again, red light shot from the father's wand.

"CRUCIO!"

The son's face twisted, his body convulsing in sheer pain. She started to feel sick, witnessing the torture of this poor young man. The father released the spell again. "Last chance." The father hissed the warning at his son. The son just held his father's gaze, challenging his father to try again, to kill him.

"CRUCIO!"

The son screamed. She screamed. She could feel his pain all over her body, in her hands, in her head, in her heart. _So this is what it feels like to die. And at the hands of my father._ She heard the son's thought in her head. His father released the spell and she heard his parting words, "Yes you will, son. Or he will kill you."

His father left the room through a great wood door opposite the fire. As the door opened, a stream of light shone into the dark room from the hallway, like a ray of hope. The son was lying on the floor, face toward the ceiling. He was gasping for breath, and sweating, his eyes closed. When he opened them, she found herself staring into the steely gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione shot up in bed so quickly, Ginny jumped back in surprise. Hermione's heart beat wildly and she was sweating. Her wavy brown hair stuck to her face and neck. She felt a very heavy weight begin to lift from her shoulders. 

"Hermione! Are you okay?You were screaming!" Ginny's face was stricken and incredibly pale. She took Hermione's hand. "Hermione? Were you dreaming? You were screaming so horribly."

"Ginny?" Hermione was confused. She looked at the ten anxious Gryffindor girls around her. Her mind was still in the study Lucius had just left, the study where Draco was sprawled on the floor. "Ginny?" she asked again, trying to regain her bearings. Hermione managed a weak smile for her friend, and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Yes, Ginny, I'm alright. It was just a nightmare."

"But you sounded like you were in so much pain," replied Ginny, quietly, still very worried.

"Really," Hermione patted Ginny's hand, "I'm okay now. It was just a nightmare," she said again, trying to convince Ginny – and convince herself – of that. "Go back to bed. If you promise not to worry, I will tell you all about it tomorrow."

Ginny eyed her friend warily. She knew Hermione was lying. She was not okay. But, as there were nine other Gryffindor girls standing around them, Ginny agreed, and padded back to her bed.

The other girls did the same, and Hermione flopped back on her bed, arms outstretched, staring at the ceiling. _Not unlike Draco, _she thought and trembled, remembering the pain she had felt on his behalf. Her body still ached. _How? How could a father do that to his own son?_ she asked incredulously. Hermione turned on her side, and hugged her pillow for comfort. She knew she would not sleep again tonight.

Neither would Ginny. Her mind reverberated with the echoes of Hermione's screams. _Those were not ordinary nightmare screams. She was really in pain,_ Ginny thought. _Can dreams really cause pain like that? Harry had felt pain when Voldemort had possessed his mind; were those nightmares? _Ginny turned on her side and looked at Hermione's bed. _Lord! She had sounded like she was being tortured._

Ginny saw Hermione sit up on the edge of her bed and sigh. Her bare feet did not make any noise on the cold, stone floor as she tiptoed out of the bedroom. _Where is Hermione going?_

After ten minutes, when Hermione did not return, Ginny went after her friend. She found Hermione sitting on the couch in the common room, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. She was staring into the fire.

"Hermione?"

Hermione did not move. "Ginny. I don't think it was a dream. I think I was in someone's memory."

"Whose memory?" asked Ginny.

"Malfoy's." Hermione explained the entire memory to her friend and Ginny gasped when she spoke about the unforgivable curse.

"I haven't even told you the worst bit yet. You know the man torturing Malfoy? It was his father." Hermione shook her head.

"My God," whispered Ginny, her eyes wide in shock. "Are you sure it was not just a dream?"

"I've never felt pain like that in any normal nightmare, Ginny. I have no idea what to make of it. I don't know if it truly happened or if my imagination is trying to find a reason to feel sorry for Malfoy."

"So that's what you meant when you talked about being in Malfoy's head," said Ginny. Hermione nodded.

"You could always talk to Harry, you know. He's had dreams that weren't really dreams, remember?" Ginny offered.

"No," Hermione said resolutely. "No one is to know about this. Promise you won't say anything?"

"For now," Ginny replied. Hermione nodded. "Thanks." Both girls sat in silence, gazing at the fire, until the room grew bright with the rising sun.

* * *

**thanks to Festis and Karone-sakura for reviewing!**

**Authorette Note: **Please keep reviewing! I need inspiration to keep writing. I've edited and reworked the next few chapters enough, and they're almost ready for posting... but I'm stuck on storyline a few chapters from here, HBP really messed with my head! This is my favorite chapter. I wrote it first. I wrote the dream sequence in about seven minutes and haven't edited it at all. (The tough part was writing backwards to find where to begin the story:)


	8. Reactions

**Disclaimer:** JK is the coolest. I wouldn't even begin to claim any of her characters or ideas.

**

* * *

Reactions **

Monday morning arrived as a bright and promising day for most, but Ginny and Hermione had not slept most of the night. Arriving at the Great Hall for an early breakfast, the girls noticed a lone figure sitting at the Slytherin table with his head in his hands.

"Malfoy," whispered Ginny. Hermione nodded. As they sat, Draco raised his head. He had a haggard appearance and when Hermione looked at him, his eyes seemed distant, haunted.

He noticed her staring at him. "What are you looking at, Granger?" His face had formed into the mask of indifference everyone was used to. Hermione said nothing, but steadily held his gaze. He did not falter.

Instead, he got up from the table, sneered at the Gryffindors and left the Great Hall. _Who does she think she is, staring at me like that? I know I did not get enough sleep last night but I'm sure I don't look that awful._

_Maybe you do, _nagged a little voice. _That was not just any dream last night. That was exactly what happened the night before Professor Snape arrived at the manor. You can't ignore it, Draco. You felt the searing pain all over again. But, unlike the actual event, you weren't alone in the memory, were you?_

Draco stopped in his tracks, stunned.

_Was I?_ He started walking again, faster this time. _No. Father was there, and so was someone else._

_Someone else was there._ The realization hit him like a slap in the face. Someone else was there. Draco didn't know where he was going. He was practically running, trying to get away from the recollection of that night, and the realization that there was a witness to the memory.

Draco found himself at the lake. He sat on the rocks nearest Hagrid's hut and looked out over the silver blue water. The surface was reflecting the rising sun. "It looks like the liquid in Dumbledore's pensive," said Draco, to himself.

"Yes. It does, doesn't it? Not everyone's memories have a tint of blue, do they?"

Surprised, Draco jumped to his feet, wand in hand. "Potter? I thought I was alone out here."

Harry did not acknowledge Draco's wand, but turned back to the look out over the lake. "I could say the same thing."

"Well, you shouldn't go sneaking up on people like that," accused Draco, still holding his wand.

"I didn't," Harry said, impassively.

Draco noticed the bags under Harry's eyes, his sallow skin, and the flatness of his voice. "Bad night, Potter? Didn't get enough sleep?" Draco sneered.

"I don't sleep much anymore."

Draco opened his mouth to harass Harry about having nightmares, but stopped suddenly. _Someone else was there._ His stomach dropped. Had it been Harry? Draco's mind attempted to go into overdrive. _No, no, no. It couldn't have been him, could it? No, he would have reacted to seeing me. It was a horrific memory. But then again, Potter had dreamt of the Dark Lord, and that must have been painful._ Draco had heard about the dreams from Lucius.

Instead, Draco turned to an accusatory line of questioning. "How long have you been out here, Potter?"

"A few hours, I guess."

"Does Dumbledore know you left the castle?"

"I really don't know, Malfoy. I've been coming out here most nights since Siriu – since that night at the Ministry. I guess he would have said something by now if he didn't like it."

Draco looked sideways at Harry. He was still staring out over the lake, but Draco could tell he was not seeing anything in front of him. This was the most information that Harry had shared with the Slytherin since Dumbledore asked him to join the Order. Actually, this was the most information Harry had disclosed to Draco, ever.

"You can put your wand away, Malfoy. You won't be needing it," said Harry. "I'm leaving."

Harry moved from the rocks, and trudged slowly back up the hill to the castle to join his friends for breakfast, leaving Draco to wonder what caused Harry to take him into his confidence.

* * *

"Harry looked tired at breakfast, didn't he," asked Ginny. Hermione nodded in agreement. "Think he's having nightmares, too?" 

Hermione didn't respond to that question. She was watching Draco walk into the entry hall from the grounds. He looked confused and absorbed in thought. Crabbe and Goyle joined up with him and she noticed the mask of indifference spread across his face and his mouth form that familiar sneer. But his eyes remained ghostly. _His so-called friends don't even notice the pain he's in. I wonder if anyone knows, besides me? I'm betting his cruelty is a diversion so that everyone doesn't see how he really feels._

"I think he might be. I'm going to go talk to him," Ginny left Hermione alone with her thoughts. "Hey, Harry! Wait up!" Ginny jogged along the corridor to catch up with Harry. "Hi! You weren't very talkative at breakfast. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, Ginny. I'm okay. Didn't sleep well last night," Harry replied.

"Really? That's too bad. Have you tried a sleeping draught? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could help you there."

"Ginny? Can I tell you something?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded, "Of course!"

Harry pulled Ginny into an empty classroom. He sighed, looked about the room, chose an empty desk, and slumped down in the chair. Leaning forward, Harry put his head in his hands. He sighed again. Ginny waited patiently with her arms folded. She leaned her shoulder against the door.

"I haven't been sleeping much lately. Actually, it's been over a year since I've had a good night's sleep. Not since that night at the Ministry. Not since…" Harry trailed off.

"Not since Sirius?" Ginny added softly.

Harry looked at her and nodded. "I learned the hard way how Occlumency is supposed to work, and why it is important. And I know that I've learned it and become skilled in keeping Voldemort out of my head. I'm just worried that if I fall into a deep enough sleep, Voldemort will try it again. I don't want to cause another person to die." He looked back down at the desk.

"Harry?" Ginny said cautiously. "You know it wasn't your fault that Sirius died, right?"

"I know," Harry replied automatically.

Ginny tried again, more firmly this time. "Harry. Sirius' death was not your fault."

"I just keep thinking, if I had listened to Snape, if I had waited at the castle, if I hadn't gone gallivanting across the countryside to rescue someone that didn't need rescuing, if…"

"If, If, If!" Ginny took a few steps toward her unhappy friend. "That's a lot of Ifs you are taking responsibility for. As I recall, there were five of us making those decisions that night. And you couldn't have known that Voldemort was tricking you. You did save my dad that way. And I know my family is eternally grateful." She put her hand gently on Harry's shoulder. "Thank you, by the way."

He turned and looked into her eyes. "You're welcome," Harry said quietly. "Could I have known it was a trick? I don't know. But, if Voldemort tries it again, I know how to block him. But what about Malfoy? He's pretty good at Legilimency, and he's beginning to learn things I don't want him to know. I still don't trust his motives."

"I know. But think of it like this, it's a two way street. You're learning things about Malfoy that he probably doesn't want you to know. I think you are going to have to learn to trust him. I have reason to believe that he's honestly on our side." Ginny countered.

"Really!" Harry was surprised. "What reason? What proof?"

"It's not really my proof to tell. I will tell you when I can," Ginny replied. She could tell Harry wanted to ask more questions. But, after a moment, he nodded his assent. At least he looked more alert than earlier.

"We had better get going. I'm going to be late for Transfiguration, and you know how McGonagall gets," Harry said, rising from his chair.

They left the classroom, Harry waved good-bye to Ginny, but his mind was racing. _Reason to believe he's on our side. What reason? Ginny won't tell me because it's not her information. That's very admirable. _Harry smiled to himself. _But, if Ginny won't tell me, I'll find out on my own._ Harry was determined to figure out Draco's reasoning behind joining the Order.

* * *

**xxDarkestAngelxx**and **ElementalDragon1 -**Thanks for reviewing! 


	9. A Little Knowledge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. You ought to know that by now. -wink-

**

* * *

**

**A Little Knowledge**

"Leglimens!" cried Draco. Harry was ready. He hadput up a shield around his mind. There was no way Draco could get in this time. In his mind, Harry pushed forward on the shield, slowly forcing Draco out of his head.

"Good, Mr. Potter. Nicely done. Your turn, now." Snape was officiating this lesson.

Draco prepared himself as best he could, but he was just so tired.

"Leglimens!" called Harry. He was in Draco's head. He could tell that Draco had not been practicing, or he was tired. Yes, Draco was tired. Harry could feel it. _Why is Malfoy tired?_ Harry used this thought to navigate Draco's mind. Feelings and thoughts rushed forward on a screen in Harry's mind. Memories of studying for the OWLs, the duel between Harry and Draco in their second year, and finally a study, walled in wood paneling, lit only by firelight. Harry – in Draco's memory – was staring at Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was angry. Lucius pointed his wand directly at him. Then there was pain. Horrible pain. And Lucius was enjoying it. Harry pulled back in horror.

"Get out of my head!" shouted Draco. He was so angry his normally ashen face was pink with fury. "You have no right to be in those memories!"

"What was that?" asked Harry carefully.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" yelled Draco. Snape watched on in confusion.

"He was hurting you. Why was he angry? Why was he hurting you?" Harry became more persistent with each question. He'd found something very interesting about Draco, but didn't know what it was yet.

"No he wasn't. Drop it!" barked Draco and he stormed out of the room.

Harry looked helplessly at Snape. "Professor?"

"I don't know Mr. Potter. I'm sure he will be fine." Snape replied, furrowing his brow in contemplation. "You are dismissed."

Harry gathered his things and left the dungeon in confusion. _Does Snape know what I have seen in Malfoy's mind? Why was Malfoy's father torturing him? What did Malfoy do to anger Lucius? _Harry's thoughts and questions continued the rest of the day.

* * *

Draco had run from the classroom so fast, he forgot his book bag. He hoped that when he returned to the dungeon later that night, Snape wouldn't be there. That way, he wouldn't have to answer any questions. 

Draco turned the corner and peered into the classroom. All clear. Draco hurried down the aisle, grabbed the bag, and turned, just in time to see Professor Snape close the door behind them. Draco sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy. Come back for your books, I see. You left in such a rush, I wasn't sure you even knew where you were going. What happened there?" Snape looked at Draco questioningly.

"I couldn't block Potter. He got a glimpse of a few memories I don't wish to share with anyone," he said resignedly.

"What do you mean you couldn't block him?" asked Snape.

"Maybe he's stronger than me!" Draco retorted, his anger rising again.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. You both have equal strength. Whether you realize it or not, you are already a team. Now you two must learn to trust each other," Snape answered calmly.

"Trust or not, there are certain things Potter doesn't need to know." Draco's voice was menacingly calm. "And you know very well which things I'm talking about, Professor. So don't lecture me about trust. There are some whom you are supposed to be able to trust, and when they turn on you, it is very hard to trust anyone. So don't you dare lecture me about trust." With that warning, Draco stormed from the dungeon classroom for the second time that day.

Snape watched him go. He now had the information he was looking for. He stood, and strode purposefully to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Draco lay tossing and turning in his bed that night. Thoughts of the day tumbled about his mind_. Potter had seen the memory of that horrific night. And yet, he had asked questions. Why? Why had Potter asked questions? Hadn't he witnessed the dream before? _

The only thing Draco could come up with was that it was not Harry that had invaded the dream the first time. On that thought, Draco fell into a fitful sleep.

He was standing in his father's study. He didn't feel scared this time, though he knew he had been when it had happened. This time, he had a witness, a friend, someone to share the burden. His father took him by the shoulders and stated the command slowly, though he knew there was anger and insanity behind his father's eyes. He didn't flinch. He didn't falter. He held his father's gaze. This time, it was easier to defy him. This time, the pain was lessened, cut in half by the witness who accepted his pain for him. This time, when he woke up, Draco didn't wake up screaming.

But Hermione did. Once more, this nightmare wrenched her from sleep, sweating and screaming, and scaring half the Gryffindor house. _Bloody Hell! I've got to remember to put a Silencing Charm on myself before I go to bed._

Ginny remained at the end of the bed once Hermione had reassured everyone else that she was okay. The two friends silently padded downstairs to the common room. Hermione's body ached with the pain she had endured, and still she wondered how a father could do that to his son. _That evil, evil man!_

"Same nightmare?" asked Ginny, once both girls were settled on the couch in front of the fire.

"Same nightmare. Just as bad. But…" Hermione hesitated.

"But, what?" Ginny prodded gently.

"I think he knew I was there," Hermione sighed.

"What do you mean, knew you were there? Did he look at you? If it's a memory, can the events change?"

"The content is the same as it ever was. It's still sickening and painful. But, the atmosphere changed. His feelings in having the memory changed. I wasn't invading his memory. It was more like… I was sharing his memory. He let me in." Hermione didn't realize this until just now. The thought that Draco had willingly let her share his memory pulled at Hermione's heart.

"You need to talk to Harry. Especially since he's got those 'detentions' with Malfoy," urged Ginny.

"No. I don't know why I'm reliving Malfoy's memories, but I do know they aren't mine to share. I can't tell anyone else." Hermione was unyielding. "And neither can you."

"I know. I won't. Not yet."

Hermione looked at her friend. That was the second time Ginny had said 'Not yet'. Hermione hoped that Ginny would keep her secret as long as she could.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi all! Please review! Even if you just write "liked it!" or "hated it!". Thanks!

**Karone-sakura** - Thanks! Everyone has their own fave characters they like to bash. Can you guess mine?

**Miss Extraordinary** - I've gone and read your fic, and there are some shocking similarities! And Draco coming to the good side is definitely something I like seeing.

Hi **Festis** - Hope you like this one too!


	10. Letters, Pt I

**Disclaimer**: Yep. Characters and ideas not mine. Nope. Not JK Rowling. Sure. Would love to be. Alas. Never will be.

* * *

**Letters**

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione ran up to him after dinner. "I got it!" She waved a piece of paper under Ron's nose. Ron didn't notice. He was in a world of his own.

"I've got loads of homework tonight. I'm totally swamped. I knew that NEWT classes would be hard, but fifteen inches of parchment on the effects of Memory Charms? Who's got time for that on top of the Potions homework and Transfiguration practice?" Ron complained. "I have to get this started soon."

"Ron! I know you are absorbed in your little Auror-in-training world, but I got the letter! This letter contains the secret spell for the book!"

"What book?" replied Ron, confused.

"What book, he says," muttered Hermione. "The Department of Mysteries book, Ronald! I have the spell. We can open it and research the veil!"

A look of understanding crept over Ron's face. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's go!"

* * *

Halloween was quickly approaching, as was the first Hogsmeade weekend, and Harry had yet to make up his mind about letting Draco stay at Grimauld Place for the Christmas Holiday. Harry was roaming around Hogwarts, trying not to think about his never-ending piles of homework. 

Harry wandered past the great stone griffin statue that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. The stone staircase began to move. Harry ducked behind a tapestry and watched Draco Malfoy leave Dumbledore's office. Draco was folding a piece of parchment, which he then tucked into the pocket of his robes.

_I wonder what that is. And what Malfoy was doing in Dumbledore's office, _thought Harry.

Harry had been avoiding Draco as much as possible since the outburst last week. Snape had canceled the rest of the week's training, explaining that the two would need to focus on other homework. During Potions class, Harry and Draco didn't speak, but operated like a well-oiled machine, successfully completing very difficult potions.

Harry had also been avoiding Dumbledore because he still didn't have an answer for the Headmaster about the Christmas Holiday. Now, Harry found himself hoping that Dumbledore would come out of his office so he could ask about a few things, including the Synaesthesia training they would start soon. But no such luck. Instead, Harry followed the hallway that Draco had walked down a few minutes ago.

"Malfoy!" Harry called, jogging to catch up to Draco.

Draco gave a surprised look, which turned into a sneer. "What do you want, Potter?"

"What do I want? I want to know what you were doing in Dumbledore's office!" Harry replied defensively. He wasn't sure that talking to Draco in a public setting was such a good idea. _Too late now_.

"Are you following me around now, Potter? Haven't got anything better to do, like homework?" Draco mocked.

"Nope. Don't have anything better to do," answered Harry, laughing, thinking of his piles of homework waiting for him back in the Gryffindor common room.

Draco was confused. _He's laughing. Like he made a joke or something. Potter's mad as a hatter._ "What's so funny, Potter?" asked Draco.

"What did you get from the Headmaster, Malfoy?" Harry asked back, in the same tone of voice Draco had used. But, Harry was smiling.

"None of your business, Potter," replied Draco. For Draco, this phrase was usually laced with disdain, but not this time. This was beginning to sound like a normal conversation.

"Alright, fine. You don't have to tell me. I'll find out eventually anyway," said Harry, nonchalantly, folding his arms across his chest. They had reached the turnoff for the staircase that was to take Draco to the dungeons, to the Slytherin common room. Harry stopped walking.

Draco started down the stairs, but changed his mind on the first step. He turned, "It is just some mis-information about the Order that I'm feeding to my father; it's stuff that has already happened and it's conveniently missing important details. My father will eat it up. Dumbledore helped me with it. With the first Hogsmeade visit approaching, I was sure that since I hadn't really given my father information, he'd come to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore agreed that him coming here was a bad idea. So, we wrote this." Draco held up the piece of parchment, expecting Harry to take it from him.

"Really? That's…" Harry thought for a moment, "That's exceptionally brave, Draco. Well done." Harry smiled and walked away, leaving Draco standing at the top of the stairs, staring and still holding the paper.

Draco's brain slid to a screeching halt. _What? What was that? He called me 'brave'. On purpose. And Draco. He called me Draco, not Malfoy. I must be imagining things. That was a normal conversation._

_I bet Dumbledore would be proud of us if he knew about it._ Draco smiled.

Draco entered the Slytherin common room and found a corner away from all the goings on. He was near enough to Crabbe and Goyle playing Wizard's Chess to pretend to watch the game while he wrote his letter.

Dear Sir,

I am sorry that I have not yet reported as promised. It is difficult to gain information without drawing unwanted attention to myself, but with Professor Snape's help, I was able to overhear some interesting things this morning. I don't know when these events are supposed to happen, but I got the impression they were to happen soon. I have enclosed my notes. I hope you'll be pleased.

Draco

He was just finishing up when Pansy plopped down on the couch next to him. "Who are you writing to, Malfoy? Your new girlfriend?"

"What is it with you and your interest in my love life? My love life is none of your business." Draco said irritably. "And I am not writing my girlfriend, I am writing my father."

"Oh? What are you writing to your father about?" Pansy asked, peering over Draco's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the parchment.

"Shove off, you nosy little…" Draco said angrily, elbowing her away from the parchment. "Pansy, what I do is none of your business. Who I write to is none of your business. And what I write is definitely none of your business. If you keep butting in where you don't belong, I'm going to tell my father, and he's going to tell the Dark Lord and then you and your family will be in big trouble."

Pansy looked angry for a moment, until Draco's words had a chance to set in. Then she looked scared. _And she ought to be scared,_ thought Draco. _That was no veiled threat._

Pansy mumbled what sounded like an apology, and retreated to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

**A/N**: OH YOU GUYS!-tear- I just got online and I have SO many reviews, and they mean so much to me. I did the happy dance. :) Sorry it took so long to post this next chapter. I have had company here, and we've been doing the touristy thing. Went on a tour of the Capitol Building and it is amazing! You should try to schedule tours if you come to Washington, DC! -Tink 

**Festis**: Sorry to have kept you waiting! (and after you were so nice in your review...)

**Elemental Dragon, RazorbladeRomance, and hpobsessor: **thanks!

**Karone-sakura: **It is Ron, you're so perceptive. :) I liked the mask story about the emotions. very interesting premise!

**Miss Extraordinary:** Thank you for all the great reviews. (Aren't we all in love with Draco?) I am sure there are numerous other stories out there that have similar story lines, ideas, plot, characters, etc. All I have to say is "Great minds think alike!" I happen to think, while plot is sometimes limited (in order to keep with canon characters), it is possible to have similar fics that provide differences in their own way. And those differences allow readers to see how each author writes, who they like, who they don't, why they take a storyline in a certain direction, and even insight into the character of the author. Keep reading and keep writing!


	11. Letters, Pt II

**Disclaimer:** Not JK Rowling. No matter how much I want to be. In no way do I claim these characters, however I really enjoy calling Pansy a cow. :)

**

* * *

**

**Letters, Pt II**

"What was that?" asked Goyle, wide-eyed.

"That cow, Pansy, won't leave me alone. She keeps asking after a non-existent girlfriend and now, when I'm reporting to my father, she's trying to read over my shoulder!" Draco threw his hands up in annoyance.

"Non-existent girlfriend? Yeah right. You've been spending a lot of time with someone, Malfoy. Give us a hint? Is she cute?" Crabbe was itching for information.

"Seriously, Crabbe, I'm not dating anyone, I've told you before," Draco said defensively. Crabbe mumbled, "Whatever" under his breath.

"You're reporting what to your father?" asked Goyle.

Draco smiled wickedly. He found it easy to deceive his so-called friends and he'd been practicing this explanation in his head. "I'm reporting on Dumbledore. I overheard something interesting after breakfast this morning and I thought the Dark Lord should know."

Crabbe and Goyle looked impressed and nodded their approval. "Nicely done, Malfoy," commented Crabbe, who had already turned his attention back to the chessboard.

"I'm going to the owlrey to send this to my father. You guys want to come with?"

Neither Crabbe nor Goyle answered, they were both immersed in the game again.

Draco rolled his eyes and left the Slytherin common room. Navigating the halls, Draco came upon Hermione and Ron walking from the library. Eavesdropping, Draco heard a very odd conversation, but he knew exactly what they were discussing.

"Maybe we missed something," Ron was saying.

"Ron, we've been through this entire book and there's nothing about the veil," Hermione replied, dejectedly.

Draco turned his head to read the spine of the book Hermione was holding: _Unspeakables and the Department of Mysteries_. _So, they are researching the veil Sirius fell through._ He had relived the moment where Sirius fell backward through he veil many times in Harry's mind during 'detention'. The memories were so vivid, Draco felt Harry's sense of loss, and sense of guilt, every time.

"Maybe it's not plain as day. Maybe it's encoded somewhere, like clues that lead to the next book we should read," Ron was thinking out loud.

"You might have something there," Draco said.

Both Gryffindors spun around in surprise,

"Malfoy! Mind your own business. What we're talking about doesn't concern you!" Ron warned.

Hermione didn't say anything, but Draco tried to read her expression. _Is that pity? No, not pity. Awe. Maybe. What is that look?_

Hermione's stare unnerved Draco, but he continued, "All I'm saying is, the department of mysteries won't come out and say anything plainly. They don't operate like normal people. In their world, two plus two equals a bushel of potatoes. I'm with Ron on this one. What you're looking for may be in that book, but you might have to look at it differently."

"Uh… Thanks, Malfoy." Ron said, a bit stunned at the random showing of support.

Draco nodded, "Anytime, Ron. See you guys later." Draco held Hermione's eye for a moment, and then continued on his way.

Hermione and Ron watched him walk off. "He called me Ron, not Weasley," he whispered. "Do you think there's more to him than we know?"

"I think so. But, let's take another look at this book." Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron sat together at a table. Hermione tapped her wand on the cover of the book.

I, Hermione Granger,

Do solemnly swear

I will guard this book

With all my care.

The secrets inside

Will not be told.

I wish to learn

All the secrets you hold.

After an hour, they were still nowhere. No clues had jumped out at them, and Hermione was yawning. "I'm going to bed."

"You should. You've been looking a little tired lately," said Ron, concerned.

"Gee, thanks," Hermione pretended to be offended, but smiled at Ron.

"You know I'm just worried," Ron countered.

"I know. I was kidding. 'Night, Ron," Hermione answered.

"Good night. Try to get some sleep," Ron turned back to the book in front of him, determined to find some information, but it was fruitless. He sighed and instead pulled out a piece of parchment.

Dear Dad,

I know I probably shouldn't be asking for help, but seeing as you're the only one who could possibly answer this question without raising a large amount of suspicion, I am relying on the truth from you. Tell me if you can, but do not put yourself in jeopardy if you cannot answer what I am about to ask. Also, I think it would be best if we didn't discuss this with Mum. She'd go mental. So here goes. Dad, Hermione and I are researching the veil in the Department of Mysteries. The veil Sirius fell through. Hermione is convinced that there is a way back from "the other side", wherever that is. We have a copy of _Unspeakables and the Department of Mysteries_ but cannot determine anything from it. It's like reading Greek. Nothing in it makes any sense. We were told to try to look at it from a different perspective, as if the information was hidden. This suggestion came from Malfoy, no less. But, I still am at square one. Is there any information you are able to give that would help? Please reply. If you are unable to mention anything, just let me know how you are doing. Don't tell Fred and George as they'd make fun, but I miss you and Mum. Take care of yourself.

Your loving son,

Ron

On her way up to the girls' dormitory, Hermione waved at Ginny who was curled up on the couch studying Advanced Potions. Ginny was on the Auror-track like Ron. Molly was so proud. She was constantly talking about her two 'Aurors-in-training'.

Before bed, Hermione put a silencing charm on herself, just in case. It had been a few weeks since the last nightmare, but she still didn't want to wake up the entire house.

When Ginny came upstairs later, Hermione was tossing and turning in her bed. She sat up quickly, her mouth open in a silent scream with pain in her face.

Ginny jumped in surprise. She looked at Hermione who was trying to catch her breath. Hermione mouthed, "I'm okay," but Ginny simply walked to her trunk and pulled out a small vial of smokey liquid. She handed it to Hermione. "It's a sleeping draught. Not more nightmares tonight."

"Thanks," mouthed Hermione. She downed it in one gulp. Within minutes, she was in a peaceful sleep, and there was no pain in her features. Ginny looked at the clock – one-thirty AM. She decided that she couldn't wait any longer.

Instead of changing into her nightgown, Ginny pulled on her robes, and left the tower. "Lumos!" She kept her wand low, so she wouldn't disturb the portraits in the hall. She moved slowly, in the hopes that she wouldn't make any noise and wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. Once she reached the entry hall, she found the small doorway to the right of the closed great doors. The small door creaked open and Ginny turned quickly to look behind her, but no one was there to see her escape to the grounds.

Once outside, she ran full speed toward the lake, and Hagrid's hut. He had to be there. He had to. She needed to tell him.

Passing Hagrid's hut, she climbed the large rocks that lined the lake. "Harry!" Ginny whispered loudly. "Harry? Are you here?"

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry emerged from the shadows. "Put your wand out before anyone in the castle sees us. You should know better than to have your wand lit when out on the grounds at night!"

"Nox!" Ginny commanded.

She looked at Harry. Even in the darkness, he could see she was worried.

"Harry? I need your help."

* * *

**A/N:** I love you guys and your reviews! Thanks so much! 

**Karone-sakura**: Of course you should email me! My email is available on my profile. (What's it like to actually finish a story? This one seems to be taking me forever, and there's still so much more I want to say!)

**Philly Cheese Steak: **I know! I found that post-publish and I decided I didn't need to re-post.Did you find the other mistake? (chapter 8 Reactions - Ginny says there were 5 people gallivanting across England when actually there were 6). Frustrates me to no end. I don't like making mistakes.:)

**Miss Extraordinary:** Hug back! I wouldn't say 'far-fetched', we all have certain things we want to happen:) Is it wrong to enjoy beating up on Pansy this much?

**IcebreakersKiss: **Thanks! I know Draco's threat was a bit... um, harsh? but it's there to set up another scene later in which Draco reacts a little differently. Besides, I love beating up on Pansy. (the cow) ha!

**Then Kat Said: **thanks! Hope you like this chappie!

**Festis! **More? why sure... and Thanks!

**Elemental Dragon:** Thanks! I'm not sure what you mean by 'action', I'm not so good at the rated R stuff, but there is some interaction coming up. In fact I just started a chappie that they have a darn good row ...


	12. A Decision Made

**Disclaimer:** Um, yeah. We've been through this.

**A/N: **What? Another chapter in just a few minutes? Why, yes! Just for you guys!

**

* * *

A Decision Made **

Ginny had just finished telling Harry about Hermione's dreams. She stared at the rocks nearest the lake. "I was right to tell you, wasn't I? I'm so worried about her. She's in so much pain during these dreams."

"They aren't dreams, Gin. That actually happened. She's right in thinking she's reliving Malfoy's memories. It's real," Harry glanced at Ginny to see her reaction. Her breath caught and her eyes filled with tears. "How could someone do that to his own son? _How?_" Her voice shook with disgust and incomprehension.

"I don't know, Ginny. But I've seen that in his memories during training. I don't know what exactly he's being asked to do, but I'm getting a clearer picture of it all. 'You will, or he will kill you'. What do you suppose Lucius meant by that?" Harry was thinking aloud, running through all the possibilities in his head before landing on one.

But, Ginny beat him to the punch. "He – meaning Voldemort. Malfoy has to do something or Voldemort will kill him," she responded quietly.

Caught off guard, Harry shot a look of amazement at Ginny. "Yeah, I think so too," He started slowly. "Now all we have to do is figure out what Malfoy is meant to do, and make sure he doesn't do it. If he defied his father – and with that reaction from Lucius, maybe he's already made up his mind not to do it, and that's why he's in the protection of the Order. He was offered protection so Voldemort can't get to him. And I have to help keep him from harm." Harry's mind was racing.

"Ginny?" Harry turned to his friend. She didn't look up at him, but lifted her head in response. "You were right to tell me about this. Thank you for letting me know. I am sure we can figure out how to stop these nightmares. Will you allow me to tell Professor Dumbledore?"

Ginny shook her head, "Not unless we can't handle it ourselves. Hermione would kill me if she knew I had told you. We need to get Malfoy to stop dreaming about it, I think she only relives the memory when he does. It's as if they share the pain. He and Hermione both seem tired and distant after a nightmare."

Harry glanced at Ginny in appreciation. "That's incredibly insightful of you, Ginny."

Ginny blushed, "Thanks, Harry." Ginny glanced at her watch, almost five in the morning. She had been talking to Harry for nearly four hours, and she didn't want it to end. "So, how do we get Malfoy to stop dreaming about it?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't the faintest idea."

* * *

Training with Snape was taking a toll on both Draco and Harry. More often than not, Harry found himself with company at the lake during the night. Harry and Draco didn't speak very often during those times, but had seemed to settle into a silent agreement: I won't ask if you don't. 

The Thursday before the trip to Hogsmeade was to be their first lesson in Synaesthesia, according to Snape. Harry had the distinct impression that Snape didn't want them to learn Synaesthesia, but couldn't pin down why.

That morning at breakfast, he broke news to his friends. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were happily talking of the other day's Quidditch practice, and how Ron had nearly fallen off of his broom when Lavender Brown had shouted from the stands that she fancied Ron.

Harry waited for a break in the conversation before he started. "So I've decided. I'm going to let Malfoy stay with us over the Christmas Holiday. I think it would be better than him staying here. I mean, we can keep a closer eye on him and such." Harry glanced around at his friends.

Ginny beamed with pride, which made Harry's heart skip a beat. Ron looked incredulous, which Harry had expected. But, Hermione looked pained. When she saw Harry staring at her, she quickly rearranged her features to look something like acceptance, but she didn't fool Harry. He decided that he would need to talk to her before long. But first, he needed to tell Dumbledore his decision.

The owls came screeching into the hall at that moment, one landing in front of Ron and one landing in front of Harry. Harry's letter was unexpected. He unfurled the scroll and read:

Dear Harry,

It seems you have come to a conclusion about something. I suggest you come see me around 6 o'clock before your training class to discuss it.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

PS. My new favorite item from the Weasley twins' shop is the Pygmy Puff. I'm thinking of getting one.

Harry had no idea how Dumbledore came by his information, but he had to hand it to the wizard. He was crafty.

Harry looked over at Ron, who was busy devouring his letter with his eyes. Ron was so intent on the parchment in front of him, Harry had to call his name several times before he answered. "Ron! What are you reading that has you so distracted?"

Ron jumped, and his ears turned pink, "What? Oh, it's a letter from my Dad. You know, the usual stuff. Mum's going mental with Dad working late hours at his new position and such." Ron glanced around and said, "I forgot my, uh, Transfiguration book. I've got to go back and get it or McGonagall will throw a fit. I'll meet up with you later." Ron grabbed his book bag, and practically sprinted from the Great Hall. Harry stared after him in amazement.

The day wore on pretty much as Harry expected, but without the chance to ask Ron about this morning's mad dash. Transfiguration, Potions (still not talking to Draco) and before he knew it, it was 6 o'clock and he was standing in front of the great stone Griffin. "Pygmy Puff," Harry spoke confidently. The statue moved to reveal a hidden staircase behind, and Harry began to climb. He knocked tentatively at the headmaster's door. "Come in, Harry," was the reply.

Harry didn't know why he felt so nervous about telling Dumbledore his decision. He knew it would please the headmaster, seeing as this was Dumbledore's idea in the first place. _It's because this makes the decision final. It's because, after this, we will invite Malfoy to my house for the holiday, and I'll have to deal with him._ Harry knew this to be true.

He stepped over the threshold and walked determinedly to the headmaster's desk. Harry spoke first, before he had a chance to change his mind. "He can stay with me over the Christmas Holiday. But you must promise me one thing, Professor."

Dumbledore was amused; he hadn't expected a condition on the offer. "Yes, Harry, what is your request?"

Harry hesitated, _what is the best way to say this?_ "Malfoy must have to option of saying 'No'. If he doesn't want to be there, you cannot make him go." Harry held his gaze even with Dumbledore's, who was regarding Harry with a questioning look. But instead of asking questions, as Harry was sure he would, Dumbledore simply nodded. "Of course, Harry. He will have it as an alternative to staying at Hogwarts. Now, what time is it? Six-fifteen. Would you mind if I accompanied you to your training? I assume today's lesson will be held in Professor Snape's dungeon office, as before?"

Harry nodded; a little confused as to why Dumbledore was coming with him, but together they descended into the dungeons, and walked briskly to Snape's office.

Draco was already there, and when Harry walked in with Dumbledore, Draco shot Harry a disgusted look and hissed, "I knew you were teacher's pet, Potter, but this is ridiculous. Must you have an escort everywhere you go?" If Harry didn't know any better, he would have thought Draco was jealous.

* * *

**See that nice shiny 'submit review' button? push it! you know you want to! please review!**


	13. Revelations, Pt I

**A/N:** So, I'm wondering if it's normal to have 51 hits on Ch. 12, and only 42 hits on Ch. 11? I guess this means people are not reading Ch. 11? It's not that bad.Really.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.**

* * *

**

**Revelations **

"Ah, Professor Snape! I see you have been doing a wonderful job teaching these two men the art of Legilimency and Occlumency. Wonderful job, sir!" Dumbledore was a bit overenthusiastic in Harry's opinion, but held that to himself. Dumbledore continued, "Now, I will take over from here. If you would, Severus?" Dumbledore gestured to the door.

Snape could not control the look of shock on his face. Both Harry and Draco were paying very close attention at this point. It seemed as though Snape was trying to muster enough courage to say something, but instead forced out an unattractive grunt. He took one step toward Dumbledore, with a menacing look upon his face, but Dumbledore just smiled pleasantly back. Snape was infuriated. He grunted once more, turned on his heel, and stomped out of his office.

Harry and Draco turned to watch Snape storm out of the room, exchanging surprised glances with each other before turning back to face Dumbledore, who had seated himself comfortably behind Snape's desk. He was concentrating very hard on something on his fingernail, but Harry had the impression that Dumbledore knew exactly what he and Draco were thinking: _What in the bloody hell was that all about?_

Dumbledore raised his eyes over his half-moon spectacles and surveyed the young men who were looking very confused. Dumbledore waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "He doesn't know Synaesthesia, and don't want to waste my time trying to teach him, as well as yourselves." Dumbledore rose, and began pacing around the office. "From now on we will meet in Professor McGonagall's office, does that suit you both? Same days, same times. Now…"

Harry and Draco exchanged another surprised look that made it abundantly clear both were again thinking the same thing: _Snape doesn't know Synaesthesia? And why won't Dumbledore teach him?_

Again, Dumbledore was quick to answer this question, although both Draco and Harry were unsatisfied with his answer, "It is much easier to teach the two who are to be communicating, without outside interference."

"It is also very important to get the communicators thinking alike before training takes place. Which, if I don't miss my guess, you have already begun to do. So. Let's go through the basics. Synaesthesia is from the Greek, meaning 'sensing at the same time'. You will be communicating through thought. Eventually, you will not need to look into each other's eyes as you do with Legilimency, but will be able to hone your senses to pick up on each other, and only each other. You must block out every other persons thoughts, using Occlumency. The more practiced you are, the more distance we will be able to place between the two of you. Synaesthesia is very difficult to perform. Both communicators must completely trust the other, which I know will be very hard for both of you. Professor Snape has mentioned to me that, during the past training, you have witnessed something within each other, something that we all need to discuss tonight."

Draco glanced nervously at Harry. He had known this would be coming, and Draco hoped he could get through it. _If I get it out, maybe then I won't have those dreams anymore._ Draco sighed, which elicited a response from Dumbledore. "Draco? Would you like to go first?" Draco shook his head 'no'. Dumbledore's gaze stayed on him a little longer than was comfortable for Draco.

"Harry? What about you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Professor," Harry replied.

"That night, Harry. The night when Sirius died," Dumbledore prompted.

Harry became rigid; his entire body tensed at the sound of his godfather's name. "What about that night?" Harry responded, the tone of his voice challenging. Testing Dumbledore to see if he really wanted to broach this subject.

Draco sensed the charged atmosphere in the room. It seemed as if Dumbledore and Harry were locked in an intense staring contest, which Draco was sure Dumbledore would win. The silence wore on, both Harry and Dumbledore stubbornly refusing to be the next to speak. Draco couldn't stand it, "We've already… That is to say, Harry and I have spoken briefly on this subject already, Professor." Harry's head snapped to his right, and he stared intensely at Draco. _Okay, not only did he call me Harry, not Potter, he answered the question just as I would have._

Draco could sense Harry staring, but he kept his eyes fixed on Dumbledore. "You mean to tell me, Draco, that the two of you have had a discussion on this topic?"

"Not a discussion, per se," replied Harry, still staring at Draco, "More like a couple of sentences."

Dumbledore looked back at Harry, then again at Draco. He lifted his face to the ceiling, closed his eyes, and sighed. "Harry," he said, returning his eyes to Harry's, "That's not quite enough. How about if we talk about why you aren't getting enough sleep."

Draco responded first. "He's not sleeping because of that night. He blames himself for Sirius' death."

Harry again snapped his head toward Draco. At this rate, he was going to have whiplash in the morning. _How in the bloody hell do you know that?_ He silently asked Draco. Turning back to Dumbledore, Harry sighed. "That's true, Professor. I do blame myself. But you already know all about that night. Why do we have to revisit it again?"

"Yes, Harry, I do know about that night. But Draco doesn't."

Harry lowered his head and stared at his hands, which were playing with a piece of thread from his robes. Harry was beginning to understand the goal of this exercise.

Harry started talking, slowly at first, but picking up the pace when he realized he had Draco's attention. Draco was riveted. He had heard this story before, however not from this point of view. The night at the Ministry had always been referred to as a disaster, a disgrace, and as something to overcome. That night was always referred to in the coldest of tones. But now, Draco could hear the sorrow in Harry's voice as he spoke of that night. When Harry got to the battle in the room with the veil, Harry's voice broke. "Bellatrix was laughing, backing him up into the veil. And Sirius. Sirius was messing with her! He was taunting her; he was so cocky! He should have been more careful. That's when he…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Disappeared." Draco finished for him.

Harry nodded, still staring at the piece of thread in his hands. "I was so sure he would come flying out the other side, making some snide remark to Bellatrix. But he didn't. He was gone. And I could hear the voices. I know there were people in there. What is that veil? Death? I still don't understand. But it doesn't matter. He's gone. They're all gone. My father, my mother, Sirius… and all of it is my fault. If I go back to sleep, Voldemort… He'll find a way. He'll use me again, and more people I love will die. I don't want to cause any more pain. I don't want to feel any more pain. Professor, you told me that the one difference between Voldemort and myself is that I am capable of love. Can you take it away? I can't be the cause again. Please. Take it away." There was such desperation in Harry's voice; Draco felt a lump form in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I wouldn't take it away, even if I could," Dumbledore replied solemnly. "Not only is love your greatest strength, but it is also your greatest weapon."

Draco stared at Dumbledore. _Love? Love is his greatest weapon. That makes absolutely no sense._

Dumbledore noticed Draco's confused expression. "Think about it Draco, what is the one thing that Voldemort is incapable of understanding, therefore incapable of feeling?"

Draco thought about it. _Love. _"He's incapable of love," Draco said slowly, testing out this new idea. "But how does that become a weapon?"

"It has already saved my life a half dozen times, more or less. I'm just so tired of feeling all this pain, this responsibility. I didn't ask for it, you know. Voldemort chose me. He forced the responsibility upon me. I'm tired of feeling responsible. I'm just so tired," Harry sighed.

Draco nodded. He was beginning to understand the goal of this exercise.

* * *

**A/N:** In the two chapters of "Letters", I was trying to show a difference in communication between Draco/Father and Ron/Father. I hope you guys saw it. Likewise, in the two chapters of "Revelations" I hope to show a difference in thought process, and emotion between Harry and Draco. I don't know if I got it right, but in case I didn't, that's one thing I'm trying to show. 

**Thanks to: Karone-Sakura, Festis, and Dracosgrl1706** for their nice reviews!

**Luv u:** I will try not to make Draco too good, but I'm a bit of a sap myself, so I hope I don't disappoint. :)

**Elemental Dragon:** Looking at my chapters, there's really no _good_ interaction until ch 17, so I'll edit/rework quickly just for you so we can get to ch 17 sooner.

**Miss Extraordinary:** Yeah, Ron's a sweetie. Even though I like to beat up on him a bit.


	14. Revelations, Pt II

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim! I disclaim!

**

* * *

Revelations, Pt II **

Draco nodded. He was beginning to understand the goal of this exercise.

"So now you know, Draco. Enough, anyway, to understand what Harry goes through. And now it's your turn. Tell Harry your story. He needs to understand just as much as you do." Dumbledore was pressuring Draco to begin. Draco wanted to resist. This wasn't right. _Harry's not done, he can't be done. It can't be my turn yet. No, wait. I'm not ready!_

"It's not quite the same thing, Professor," Draco said, warily. Harry could tell Draco didn't want to start the story.

"Draco. Tell us about your father," Dumbledore prompted, in the same tone he had used on Harry. At the mention of his father, Draco's reaction was visible to both Harry and Dumbledore. He became stony. Draco's signature sneer, and haughty demeanor covered all the sympathy he had previously felt for Harry. "My father?" Draco said nastily, "My father is not a topic I'd like to discuss."

Harry watched this transformation with interest. _He hides! People hurt him and he hides behind that mask._

"Your father betrayed you," Harry said quietly. "I wouldn't want to discuss it either."

"Betrayal! Is that what you'd call it? I'd call it torture. And you know what I'm talking about, I'm sure you've had even worse experiences, but mine came from the hands of someone I'm supposed to be able to trust. Mine came from _family_," Draco spat out that last word with pure hatred. He laughed cynically. "Family. It's amazing how nice that word sounds when you're a child. I'm seventeen, now, and an adult. And once I graduate, I will never, ever, see my family again."

"Even your mother?" Harry asked carefully.

"She knew. She knew and she let it happen. She knew how it felt and she didn't help. She doesn't deserve my love. Not when she sacrificed me for herself. My father didn't torment her, not when he was able to perform Unforgivables on _me_." His voice shook with rage. Draco's hatred was radiating around the room, providing a very different atmosphere than when Harry told his story.

"The Cruciatus Curse?" Harry supplied.

"Among other spells, yes. I've become pretty adept at throwing off the Imperius Curse. My father hates it when I do that. Throw it off, that is. He would rather I be the obedient son of a Death Eater, join the Death Eaters, and become one of the Dark Lord's lackeys, like he is. I don't want that. I want to be my own man. Not his. That's what we were arguing about the night before Professor Snape came to get me," Draco nodded at Dumbledore.

"In the library? That memory I saw a few weeks ago? What exactly were you two arguing about?" Harry hoped he wasn't being too insistent on answers.

"Arguing? No, Harry, I guess arguing isn't the right word. He was ordering me about, as usual. But that time… that time I refused. And I paid for it. He wanted me to take the Dark Mark after graduation, become a Death Eater, perform certain tasks. I refused. And down came the wrath of Lucius."

Draco told the events of that night with pure animosity toward his father. Harry sat next to him, absorbed in the story, which matched Hermione's nightmares perfectly. Draco didn't mention Hermione sharing his memory, and Harry didn't bring it up. Harry learned of Lucius' ultimatum, and by the end of the story, Harry supported Draco in his hatred for Lucius Malfoy. Not that he hadn't hated Lucius before, but now Harry understood the true evilness inside Draco's father.

"How could he? You're his _son_!" Harry seethed.

Draco turned to look at Harry. He was surprised to see outrage upon Harry's features. "I don't think he thought of me like a son, Harry. I was just another means to an end." Draco's voice had turned sad. The anger had drained from his body, and now he looked tired. The mask was gone. Draco sighed, and closed his eyes. "Just another way to get what he wanted. A way to manipulate any situation. Another person to exploit for his own benefit. He may have called me 'son', but I was not treated like one."

The silence was deafening. Both boys were lost in thoughts of what they had just relived, and what they had just been told. Each thought the other had it worse. And Dumbledore knew this. This is how it was supposed to be. Dumbledore studied the two sitting before him in the dungeon. A feeling rose in his chest; a feeling he hadn't felt in a long while. He couldn't quite place it. _This could work. This could actually work!_

If anyone else were to name that feeling, they would call it hope.

* * *

Hermione glanced at her watch. 10:30. _Ten thirty! Oh, for crying out loud!_ She hastily gathered her things, and made for the exit of the library. She had wanted to be there when Harry got back from training tonight, in case there were any more insights to Draco's actions. Hermione reached the Fat Lady's portrait, and breathlessly said the password: "dauntless." She stepped through the portrait hole, expecting to see Harry and Ron talking about that night's lesson. Instead, she found Ron alone, at one of the tables, studying. _He's getting a bit like me, studying all the time. _

Ron glanced up expectantly. "You're not Harry," he said, dumbfounded. "No, Ron, I'm Hermione. Thanks for noticing," she said sarcastically.

Ron blushed. "Of course I know who you are, it's just that I was expecting Harry."

"You mean he's not back yet?" Hermione asked worriedly. "No," sighed Ron. "I'm going to try to stay up and wait for him. But, until he gets back, I have something interesting you might want to see." Ron shoved the book in front of him across the table to Hermione. "I didn't tell you before, because, well… I wasn't sure exactly what my dad meant in his letter, but I've since figured it out."

Hermione picked up a sheet of parchment that was lying on top of the open book. She read:

Dear Ron,

Both your mother and I were happy to hear from you. Each of us is glad you are doing well. Gravely, I cannot answer any of your questions from your last letter. In the hope of offering you some guidance, I ask you to re-read that book you mentioned. Not that you need to, but your mother asks that I tell you to keep warm on your Hogsmeade visits.

At this time, work is going pretty well. There's so much to do, but I won't bore you with the details.

This job is so time consuming, and your mother worries after me. Hopefully, everything will work out and I won't have to work as hard in the future. Eventually, things will calm down.

Be sure to tell your sister that we love her. Each of us misses her as well. God, I can't believe you two are so grown up. I am so proud of both of you. Now is the time to buckle down on your studies. Neither of you have ever disappointed us. I feel I have the most wonderful family. Never has a man been truly blessed. Grapes are my favorite fruit.

Your loving father

At the bottom of the letter, Hermione could see Ron's scribbles. It was hard to read, and she could barely make it out, but he had written "BEGIN AT THE BEGINNING"

"Begin at the beginning? Ron? What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I always thought my father was a bit of a nutter. But, I know that Grapes are not his favorite fruit. And that got me thinking. There was something to that line. I went back and re-read the letter. I had specifically asked Dad not to mention this to Mum, but there it was: references that he had talked to Mum. That was something else that was wrong with the letter. And since when does my father use words like 'gravely' and phrases like 'in the hope of offering you guidance'? It took me all day, but I got it. Read the letter again, and think 'Begin at the beginning'."

Ron smiled expectantly at Hermione as she read the letter. A look of dawning comprehension glided across her features. Ron could tell when she started again at the top of the letter. "Begin at the beginning," Hermione mumbled on her third time through. "Genius. You and your father are wonderful, Ron!" Hermione cried, jumping up from the table to hug him.

"Now. Take a look at this chapter I found," Ron, grinning from ear to ear, pointed to the open page.

Hermione glanced down.

**Chapter 25: Tri-Humped Elephants, Very Evasive Impish Lemmings, Overweight Ferrets, and Volumes Of Incredible Creatures Employ Sorcery**

Hermione laughed with delight.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh ye of wonderful reviews! Thou hast brought joy to mine heart and speed to mine writing hands! Okay, I know Hermione is supposed to be the smart one, and she's the one who would normally figure out the book, but she has been under undue stress lately. So pretend with me, that Ron is the one who figures out the book. 

So a big hug and a big thanks to: **Karone-Sakura, Elemental Dragon, Miss Extraordinary**, & **Festis.**


	15. Of Memos and Messages

**Disclaimer:** I have borrowed (stolen) these characters which are not mine and I plan on making them do horrible things. Like be friends with Draco. Ha! Take that, all you death eaters out there...

**A/N: I had a bunch of questions about the last chapter, so we're going to have a quick sum-up... and you all have to promise that you won't feel bad if you didn't see it. m'kay?**

_**Chapter fourteen and a half**_

_Ron's Letter: Begin at the Beginning_

**B**oth your mother and I were happy to hear from you. **E**ach of us is glad you are doing well. **G**ravely, I cannot answer any of your questions from your last letter. **I**n the hope of offering you some guidance, I ask you to re-read that book you mentioned. **N**ot that you need to, but your mother asks that I tell you to keep warm on your Hogsmeade visits.

**A**t this time, work is going pretty well. **T**here's so much to do, but I won't bore you with the details.

**T**his job is so time consuming, and your mother worries after me. **H**opefully, everything will work out and I won't have to work as hard in the future. **E**ventually, things will calm down.

**B**e sure to tell your sister that we love her. **E**ach of us misses her as well. **G**od, I can't believe you two are so grown up. **I** am so proud of both of you. **N**ow is the time to buckle down on your studies. **N**either of you have ever disappointed us. **I** feel I have the most wonderful family. **N**ever has a man been truly blessed. **G**rapes are my favorite fruit.

_The Unspeakables Book:The Veil of Voices._

Chapter 25: **T**ri-**H**umped **E**lephants, **V**ery **E**vasive **I**mpish **L**emmings, **O**verweight **F**errets, and **V**olumes **O**f **I**ncredible **C**reatures **E**mploy **S**orcery

So, you know what Chapter 25 is about? Are we okay now? Wunderbar! Moving on!

**

* * *

Of Memos and Messages **

"Did anyone see Harry come back from detention yesterday evening?" asked Ginny as the group was leaving breakfast.

"I waited until around two this morning and he still hadn't come back," replied Ron. "I haven't a clue where he might be. Do you think he's still in with Snape?"

"Nope, not with Snape," replied Hermione, staring down the hallway at their Potions professor. "Quick, out of his way," she whispered loudly. The three pressed themselves up against the wall, and Snape quickly strode past them, without noticing. "He had a face like a demon, that one," Hermione said, jerking her head over her shoulder to indicate the greasy-haired, hook-nosed man heading for the dungeons. "Wonder what's irked him now? I hope it's not something Harry's said or done. That will make Potions difficult. Ron, we're going to be late!" Hermione tugged at Ron's robes.

"See you at lunch!" called Ginny, as she ran off toward Transfiguration.

Ron and Hermione turned the corner to the Potions room, expecting to see Harry and Draco sitting in their usual seats at the head of the class. But they weren't there. Hermione was more surprised when Snape started class without them. Snape made no comment as to why they weren't there, and his attitude during class was harsh. Hermione was almost sorry for Pansy when Snape called her 'indescribably stupid' and she began crying. Snape began berating her for being weak, and Pansy's sobs could be heard out in the hall. The rest of the class remained stock still, in the hopes that Snape's anger would not be directed toward any of them.

Hermione decided now was the time, while Snape's attentions were elsewhere, to use a spell she and Ginny had invented last year. _Inscribius Ginny._ Hermione thought very hard. _Alpha 'Draco and Harry not in potions. Keep eyes open' Omega._

Ginny was watching Professor McGonagall demonstrate how to disguise your appearance. She had started with a small vanity spell, altering her nose so it hooked down. "Now, class. This is a difficult type of spell, not to be confused with a Metamorphmagus. Metamorphmagus' can alter their appearance very quickly, and completely and for a very extended period of time without the use of a wand or a spell."

Ginny was taking notes of McGonagall's wand technique. She thought that McGonagall's new nose bore a resemblance to Snape's. She smiled to herself, and re-read her notes. 'Slight upward flick of the wand, sweeping motion toward the nose. Draco and Harry not in potions. Keep eyes open.' _Wait. What? Where did that come from? Ah, Hermione's Communication Charm. Where are Harry and Draco if they are not in potions?_

Ginny didn't know what she could do at this point. She didn't know where Harry or Draco could be. But she began to worry. She responded, _Inscribius Hermione. Alpha 'No news, eyes open' Omega._

Watching McGonagall, but not paying much attention, Ginny almost missed it. But there it was, flapping like a bird, hovering above the professor's left temple: a paper airplane. Ginny had been to the ministry with her father and knew that they used this technique for inter-office memos, but she had never seen it employed here at Hogwarts. But there it was.

McGonagall, startled when she saw it, stepped sideways. "Just a moment class," she commanded. Ginny watched as McGonagall peered down her now hooked nose and read the memo. When she was done, her eyes flicked immediately to Ginny. Ginny felt her heart drop into her stomach at McGonagall's knowing gaze. Ginny waited anxiously for some inclination to what McGonagall read in the memo, but no such luck. McGonagall simply laid the now motionless paper on her desk and continued on. By the end of the lesson, Ginny had worked herself into such a frenzy, imagining innumerable scenarios involving Harry, Draco and some other bad news, that she had not been able to alter her appearance at all.

Ginny gathered her things when class was dismissed, and had nearly made it to the door when McGonagall called out, "Miss Weasley? If you would be so kind as to stay back for a moment?"

_Ohmigod. Something's happened to Harry._ Ginny could not get this thought out of her head. She approached the professor's desk hesitantly.

"Do not look at me in such a manner, Miss Weasley. I am not the bearer of bad news. I just thought you ought to know that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will be in… _detention_ all day today. I was notified," McGonagall touched the memo on her desk, "that you and your friends might be worried. Please pass on the information that they are locked up with the Headmaster in my office?"

Ginny almost cried with relief. "Of course, Professor."

At lunch, Ginny imparted her newfound knowledge to Ron and Hermione, who were as astounded to learn that Snape seemed to not be involved anymore. "Not only has the location changed to McGonagall's office, but they are learning now without him. He taught potions this morning, and it was awful," Hermione thought out loud. "Do you think they even slept last night?" she added as an afterthought.

"Knowing Dumbledore, and his tendency to push Harry, I doubt it," Ron said in full sympathy for his friend. "I hope he's letting them eat."

"Of course he's letting them eat, Ron!" Ginny thundered. "Don't be a moron." Ginny grabbed her things, and headed out of the Great Hall, leaving the others staring after her in bewilderment. On the other side of the door, Ginny leaned against the wall and heaved a great sigh. She closed her eyes and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. It was a few moments before she noticed a small hand tugging at her robes.

"Miss Ginny, friend of Harry Potter," a high croaky voice called.

"Oh, hi Dobby." Ginny responded weakly. "How are you doing today?"

"Miss Ginny is so kind to ask how Dobby is, so very kind. All of Harry Potter's friends are so kind to Dobby. Dobby is very well, Miss Ginny. Very well, knowing that Harry Potter is still safe in the castle and has such friends, Miss Ginny." Every time Dobby spoke Harry's name, his head gave a little bow, sending the tower of knitted hats on his head swaying back and forth.

"Did you need something from me, Dobby?" Ginny was too tired to handle Dobby's effusive praises today; she'd been through too many emotions for one morning. Agitation by house elf was one she was not ready for.

"Miss Ginny is so nice to Dobby, Dobby does not wish to burden Miss Ginny with a small request."

"It's alright Dobby, I am willing to help you if I can," Ginny prodded lightly.

"Oh, Miss Ginny. This favor is not for Dobby, it is for Mister Harry Potter." Dobby had Ginny's undivided attention when she heard this. "Dobby was lucky enough to bring Harry Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore their lunch today, so very lucky was Dobby, as they have been locked up with my former master all day. Mister Harry Potter wished you to know that he would not be returning to Gryffindor tower tonight. Both he and my former master will be sleeping in the infirmary tonight; due to what Dobby thinks are over-worked minds. But Dobby should not make conjecture of Harry Potter's weaknesses, no Dobby should not," and Dobby began banging his head against the gray stone wall that Ginny was leaning against.

"Dobby, you did not describe a weakness of Harry's, you were explaining how hard he has been working. You can stop hitting the wall now." Ginny pulled Dobby away from the wall.

"Oh, Miss Ginny you are so smart, Harry Potter's friends are so smart. Of course Mister Harry Potter works very hard."

"Dobby, why are you telling me about this? Shouldn't you be telling Ron and Hermione?"

"Oh, no, Miss Ginny. I have very specific instructions from Harry Potter. 'Tell Ginny Weasley where I'll be tonight and tell her where my invisibility cloak is hidden. Ask her to come at 9.'" Dobby repeated faithfully. "Dobby is to tell you that his invisibility cloak is in his trunk in his dormitory. And in Dobby's opinion, now would be a good time for Miss Ginny to retrieve the cloak, as everyone is at lunch."

Ginny jumped to her feet, "Thank you, Dobby, thank you so much! You are absolutely wonderful!" Ginny could see Dobby blush and smiled. "Harry Potter's friends are so nice to Dobby," Dobby mumbled in great appreciation of Ginny. He smiled at her, and with a crack, vanished.

Ginny ran toward the Gryffindor tower. She had to get that cloak.

* * *

**A/N the second:** And I'd like to say a big thanks to my reviewers! "THANKS!" to **Karone-sakura, Festis, Elemental Dragon, and Lady Lily3!** You guys make me so happy! 

On a more personal note: My school starts soon (Tuesday! OMG). I will do my darndest to get these chapters up as soon as I can. I am making an Unbreakable Vow to finish this story. I will not disappoint you!


	16. Late Night Conversations

**Disclaimer: **Not JK. I know, I can't believe it either.**

* * *

Late Night Conversations**

Ginny quietly crept through the halls. She hadn't ever been under the invisibility cloak alone; Harry had always been with her. She felt a rush of excitement. She was breaking the rules alone this time, even though it was Harry who had asked her to come.

She had mumbled an excuse to Ron and Hermione, who were treating her very carefully since her little outburst at lunch. They had looked at her for a moment when she said she needed to find something in the library this late at night, but soon had turned back to the book they had been glued to since Hermione got the spell to open it.

Navigating the halls, she had to dodge a few people, namely Crabbe and Goyle who had obviously been raiding the kitchens again. Upon finally reaching the hospital, she looked at her watch. Nine-fifteen. _Great. I'm late._

She was about to knock on the door, when it swung open, and Professor Dumbledore stood by the doorway, offering parting words to his students. "Remember, lads, this is very important. And if we get it right, you will not only be able to talk to each other, you may even be able to see what the other is seeing. There may be a time when I won't be around, and all you will have is each other to rely on."

During Dumbledore's little speech, Ginny was able to sneak into the room. Dumbledore closed the door behind him as he left. Harry was sitting up in the bed farthest from the door, while Draco lay sprawled with his hands behind his head in the bed opposite Harry. Ginny noticed that Harry looked tired. _Maybe they hadn't been allowed to sleep._

"What does he mean, 'we get it right'," grumbled Draco. "I didn't see him doing anything the entire day."

"He's teaching, Draco. He's representing the outside thoughts we're supposed to be shutting out." Harry glanced at his watch. "We should take our sleeping draughts and get some rest." Draco picked up a potion on the table next to his bed, downed it in one gulp, and turned on his side. "I hope this doesn't take long. I'm exhausted," Draco yawned, and closed his eyes.

Harry studied Draco for a minute, to see if he was really sleeping, then got out of bed and started to pace. "Where is she? I hope she got my message. Maybe she wasn't able to get my cloak?" Harry muttered to himself.

"Maybe she was waiting for Malfoy to fall asleep," Ginny said, pulling off the cloak. Harry was so surprised to see her he took a few steps back and fell back onto the bed. Then he broke into a wide grin.

Ginny's stomach did a little flip. _I hate it when it does that._ "You aren't the only one with the capability of roaming about the castle without being caught. Although, I thought Dumbledore knew I was here. He did leave the door open for quite a bit."

"Yeah, that man has an uncanny way of knowing things," Harry was still grinning. "So what brings you here so late at night, anyway, Miss Weasley?" Harry was teasing her now.

"I was summoned by the Golden Boy, was I not?" Ginny teased back, sitting at the foot of his bed.

Harry's grin fell from his face. "I would never 'summon' you, Ginny, as if you were some…"

"I know, Harry, I was kidding." Harry's reaction surprised Ginny. She smiled at him to try to ease the situation. "What happened today? We had no idea where you were until McGonagall got a note from Dumbledore."

"From Dumbledore? No, Gin, I wrote that to McGonagall. I thought you might … I mean: everyone would worry, if I didn't show…" Harry faltered again. "So, you weren't all that worried then?" He asked, a little dejected.

"Of course we were, Harry. Hermione even used her communication charm in the middle of class to see if I'd heard anything. Since when have you ever heard of Hermione not paying attention in class?" Ginny joked.

Harry grinned again. "So, I wanted you to come because I found some things out that I wanted to discuss with you."

Ginny's smile wavered. "Oh. So you just wanted to discuss information? About what?" Ginny tried to sound interested. She no longer felt like teasing Harry.

"Well, I can't really talk about specifics. I don't want to break Draco's trust. But, I believe him. And he didn't mention anything about Hermione throughout the whole time we were working together. He obviously doesn't know she shares the dreams. Or if he does, he's not letting on. And I'm not about to invade his mind again with Legilimency and offend him. Not when we're making so much progress."

"What exactly have you been doing all day?" Ginny inquired.

"Training," Harry answered enigmatically. Ginny gave Harry a puzzled look.

Harry continued, "It's all silent. You're practicing silent spells in Defense Against the Dark Arts, right? Well, we start out looking at each other and thinking about your co-communicator's memory that elicits a very strong emotion. In my case its guilt. That's the key that allows Draco into my head, knowing my memory and being sympathetic to my emotion. I have to trust him in order to let him wander freely in my mind."

"If it sounds complicated, that's because it is. Neither of us have any clue what we're doing." Harry threw his hands up in frustration. "At this point it's almost like a tug of war between the two of us for control of whoever's mind we're in. I'm having trouble seeing how we're supposed to occupy _both_ minds at the same time, control our own thoughts and bodies, keep everyone else out, and not drive each other insane. And I've had a pounding headache for about an hour. It's very trying, actually. And we get to try again tomorrow afternoon." Harry grimaced.

"What's the key that allows you into his head? What's his emotion?" Ginny asked.

"Knowing his memory as you do, through Hermione, what do you suppose it is?" Harry put the question to her as a challenge.

Ginny thought for a moment. "Anger. His emotion is anger." Ginny raised her eyes to Harry's. His green eyes were glowing.

Harry put his hand on Ginny's. "You are going to top Hermione one of these days, Ginerva Weasley," he said softly. Harry leaned closer to Ginny. His pulse was racing. The closer he got, the more he thought his heart would come bursting out of his chest.

Ginny could feel Harry's breath on her lips. She closed her eyes, and felt her breath catch in her throat.

"MISTER POTTER!" Madam Pomfrey's voice echoed around the hospital room. "MISS WEASLEY! What in Merlin's name are you doing out of your room at eleven o'clock at night!"

Ginny jumped off the bed in surprise, mumbled something to Madam Pomfrey that Harry could not hear and made her way purposefully to the door. She turned before leaving, and shot a conspiratorial smile at Harry. He thought she looked beautiful when she blushed. Harry glanced over at Draco to see if he'd awoken during the outburst. He hadn't moved.

"Back to your dormitory, now. Shoo! And you Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey turned once the door was closed, "should have taken your sleeping draught hours ago! Go on! Take it. Professor Dumbledore said you needed your rest!"

Harry downed the potion, replicating the manner in which Draco drank his, and fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers! **Hero the Priestess, Karone-Sakura, Lady Lily3, Elemental Dragon1, and Festis!** I'm glad I got that Veil thingy sorted out. :) 

I hope you guys liked this one. Please review, I know you want to! (I know I want you to...)


	17. Unlikely Allies

**Disclaimer:**We all know I'm not JKR.

**A/N: **This chapter is for a wonderful reviewer: **Elemental Dragon 1**. Here's the beginning of HGDM. Sorry it took so long to get to their interaction, the story just seems to have a life of it's own sometimes. :) Also a big huge thanks to: **Lady Lily3, Festis, and Karone-Sakura.** Hugs to you! Once again, school starts soon, and I hope you don't get frustrated with me. I will post when I can. And... On with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Unlikely Allies**

Harry awoke the next morning to see something not at all expected.

Ginny was seated at the end of his bed, feet tucked beneath her, twisting her long auburn hair thoughtfully, and deeply immersed in a book. She had somehow managed to be seated between Harry's feet, without actually touching him. Harry felt a blush creep up his neck at the intimacy of the situation. He reached for his glasses.

As he stirred, Ginny tore her eyes from the book, and smiled. Before Harry could say good morning, Ginny put her finger to her lips, and pointed to the bed across from Harry's. Harry's jaw just about hit the floor.

Draco was seated, cross-legged in bed, with a book on his lap. Not that unusual. But, what surprised Harry were the people pouring over the book with him. Ron, seated in a chair on Draco's left, was slouched against the chair back with his arms crossed. He kept craning his neck to see what Draco and Hermione were pointing at, while trying to pretend he didn't care.

Hermione was seated on the bed next to Draco, and was reading and pointing at the book over his shoulder. Harry expected Draco to push her hand away each time she pointed to something, but he didn't.

"We've tried that, but 'STANARKAMME' isn't a word, Draco!" Hermione was saying.

"How about Swedish? Is it a word in Swedish?" Ron asked, standing to peer over Draco's other shoulder.

Both Hermione and Draco looked blankly at Ron, neither dignifying the question with a response.

"Well, it sounds Swedish," Ron mumbled, shoulders sagging.

Ginny was trying so hard to stifle a laugh that she was shaking the bed. "What are you guys doing over there?" Harry asked sitting up in bed.

All three raised their faces to Harry, eyes wide in surprise. Hermione was the first to recover, "Harry! You're awake!" She slammed the book shut, closing it on one of Draco's fingers in the process. "Ow! Watch it, Hermione."

"So, what are you doing?" Harry tried again. All three exchanged nervous glances. "Researching," Hermione responded. "Researching what?" Harry asked.

"Sweden?" Ron guessed. Ginny couldn't hold it anymore. She began laughing so hard; tears were rolling down her face. She fell sideways onto the bed, clutching her sides. Harry grinned and the others laughed nervously.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmeade today?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered, "But seeing as you and Draco have to go back to training this afternoon, we didn't know when we might see you again. Dumbledore certainly has kept you under lock and key, hasn't he?"

"So it's 'Draco' now, is it Ron?" Harry raised an inquisitorial eyebrow at his friend.

"Well, no… I mean, sure, but…" Ron sputtered. "He started it!" Ron exclaimed, taking a few steps away from the bed, and pointing at Draco. "He called me 'Ron' first!"

This outburst brought forth more blank stares from Draco and Hermione, and another roar of laughter from Ginny. Ron rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. Harry took it all in with amusement.

* * *

"You were practically sitting on his lap, Hermione! Why don't you just tattoo it to your forehead: 'Hermione loves Draco'!" Ron's face was contorted in anger. 

"I was not, Ron! How could you say that! I was only asking his opinion on the book! I don't believe you!" Hermione ran off with tears in her eyes.

Ron watched her go, stunned. She usually fought back. He turned to Ginny in confusion.

"She hasn't been sleeping well, Ron. Don't worry; I'll talk to her later. But why did you bring it up in the first place?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know…" Ron sighed.

"I think I do," replied Ginny, smiling. "You're jealous."

"What? I am not! Why does everyone keep saying that! You, Harry, Lavender! I wish you guys would just leave it alone!" Ron stormed off.

_Lavender?_ Ginny pondered, as she watched her brother stomp angrily down the empty hallway.

* * *

Hermione sat on the steps leading to the courtyard, looking out at the falling leaves. The wind had begun to blow, bringing with it the smell of winter. She sighed, leaning back against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest. _Why had Ron started that fight? It wasn't like I was throwing myself at Draco or anything, _Hermione thought. _I just have to figure out that veil, and Draco's input is valuable, _she thought, trying to justify her actions. 

Hermione was lost in thought. She didn't notice the figure standing a few feet behind her, casting a shadow on the ground next to her. Draco watched her as she stared, unseeing, out at the grounds. She kept furrowing her brow, causing a thoughtful crinkle above her nose. The cool wind whipped around her face, blowing her hair in different directions. The corners of Draco's mouth lifted into a soft smile at her unruly hair seeming to find a life of its own.

"Penny for your thoughts, Hermione?" he said reforming his face into the mask of cool indifference. He sat next to her on the steps, and rested his elbows on his knees.

Hermione turned her head sharply, startled out of her reverie. She produced a feeble smile for Draco. "I'm not sure these thoughts are worth that much, Draco." Draco, surprised at her answer, raised his eyebrows and looked sideways at her. Hermione kept the weak smile, but shook her head indicating that there was no explanation coming.

She sighed again. "I just wish we could figure out what this book is trying to say. Thanks to Ron, we found the chapter that talks of The Veil of Voices. But, that's it. That's all we have, and it's nothing."

"Hermione, it's not nothing. It's a start. And if anyone can figure it out you can." Draco tried to sound reassuring.

Hermione just stared at Draco. _He's being nice. Why is he being so nice?_ She nodded in response to his kind comments. "How's training coming? Is it hard?"

"Yeah, it's hard. We're still trying to figure it out, but I like it. It's…" Draco trailed off, suddenly shy. Hermione tried to catch Draco's eye, but he kept avoiding her efforts. "Draco?" she asked softly, putting her hand on his.

Draco's gaze landed on their hands. Her hand was warm against his cool skin. "It's just nice being… being me. And not have to worry what people will think. Everyone usually treats me well because they are afraid of me. And being a Malfoy means I have a reputation to uphold. But with Harry and you guys, I don't have to pretend. I never thought I'd be friends with Harry Potter," Draco chuckled to himself. Hermione noted there was no contempt in Draco's voice.

"Harry." Hermione smiled and shook her head in admiration. "Harry is a very trusting person. And he's loyal to a fault. I worry sometimes that someone's going to take advantage of Harry's loyalty and trusting nature." Hermione looked pointedly at Draco.

"I'm not going to pretend ignorance, Hermione. I'll just say this: Harry is my first real friend. Crabbe and Goyle? They're friends with me because of my surname. Harry and you lot don't care that I'm a Malfoy; or, you've looked past the name. You accept me for who I am, not what I am. And that means something to me. I won't betray him. Or you."

Hermione gave no reply, but the crinkle had appeared above her nose again.

_I would give anything to know what's going on in that mind of hers._ Draco held Hermione's solemn gaze for a moment, before rising from the steps. He stood, looking out across the courtyard, and shoved his hands in his pockets. He closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sky, deeply inhaling the cold October air. "This is my favorite time of year, you know," Draco said, opening his eyes. He offered a rare smile to Hermione before he retreated back into the castle. Hermione watched his receding figure, thoughtfully turning the conversation over in her mind.

* * *

**Review? Thanks!**


	18. Of Synaesthesia and Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't have any money. In fact, I owe. So don't sue. These characters aren't mine anyways.

**A/N: **I'd like to give a shout out to my friend Karone-Sakura! Thinking of you!

**A/N the second:** Anything in italics and in parentheses (_Hi I'm talking)_ is Synaesthetic conversation. You know, talking within someone else's mind? (_You know what I'm saying_) You heard me in your head, didn't you? You know you did. Anything in regular italics without parentheses _now, I'm thinking._ is considered individual thought. :) That's not too confusing, is it? Darn formatting doesn't like my other way of doing it. so, meh... enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Of Synaesthesia and Secrets**

"Are you concentrating? Good. Now, this time, try not to hurt each other." Dumbledore's instructions were disturbingly vague. Harry and Draco, standing about seven feet apart, held each other's gaze. After a few minutes of silent concentration, Draco let out a frustrated sigh, "It's impossible, Professor. We're not talking; we're all over the place."

Harry grumbled in agreement with Draco, "I can barely tell whose head I'm in."

"Nothing is impossible, if you believe hard enough," Dumbledore replied without explanation.

_(I believe this is a load of crap.)_ thought Harry, a annoyed sigh escaping his mouth.

"So do I," replied Draco.

"So do you, what?" asked Harry, startled that he answered.

"I think it's a load of crap too," Draco answered, looking askance at Dumbledore to gauge his reaction.

"I didn't say that," said Harry, following Draco's eyes to the headmaster. Dumbledore was again examining an imaginary speck on one of his fingernails.

"Yes you did, I heard you. You said 'I believe this is a load of crap.' I heard you!" Draco maintained, returning his gaze to Harry.

"But I didn't say that!" Harry emphasized the word, trying to get his point across. "I thought that!"

Draco was thrown for a moment. "I heard your thought?" Then the realization hit him full force. "I heard your thought."

"Good, now we're getting somewhere," Dumbledore interrupted. "Try again."

* * *

After a couple of weeks, Harry and Draco were able to stand facing each other a fair distance apart. 

_(So what now?)_ asked Draco.

_(No clue. I guess we're supposed to be talking.)_ Harry responded.

"Start moving about the room," ordered Dumbledore. "Don't break eye contact, and keep communicating."

_(I heard a rumor about you.)_ ventured Draco, taking a few steps to his right.

_(Oh, yeah. What is it this time?)_ answered Harry, moving to his right, circling around the office.

_(You and Ginny Weasley. What's that about?)_ Draco said, jokingly.

Harry began to feel the heat of embarrassment, and looked at the floor.

"What was that? Why did you break eye contact?" Dumbledore questioned.

Draco grinned, and Harry mumbled something under his breath. "Well, it's late, anyway. You two better get some sleep," Dumbledore dismissed them.

Leaving McGonagall's office, Draco turned to Harry, "I didn't mean anything by it, you know."

"I know. Who'd you hear it from?" Harry asked. The Slytherin just shrugged, secretively, "See you tomorrow." Harry watched Draco disappear down the stairs.

Draco crossed the threshold his portrait hole to find Crabbe and Goyle waiting for him. _Oh, Merlin. This is going to be painful, _thought Draco.

"Crabbe. Goyle," Draco nodded soberly to his former henchmen.

"Malfoy, where have you been?" Goyle asked.

"What are you, my mother?" Draco sneered.

"Someone needs to be sure you're acting appropriately," retorted Goyle. "You've been ignoring Potter and his buddies lately. Why?" he demanded.

"Not worth my time, Goyle. I have better things going on," Taking a page from Dumbledore's book, Draco looked at his fingernails, and pretended to be bored.

"Better things? Like what?" Crabbe persisted.

These two were becoming annoying. Draco adopted a very menacing sneer, and brought his face within inches of Crabbe's, "Better things: Like gathering information. One day, when you're playing with the big boys, you'll understand what I mean."

Crabbe's eyes opened wide, he took a few steps back, and glanced at Goyle. Goyle was not so easily won over. He stood in between Draco and the staircase to the dormitory. Draco assumed the bored façade again, "I've finished a large bit of what I was doing today, though. I suppose I could, ahem, celebrate tomorrow morning."

Goyle grunted. His response seemed to appease the henchmen enough to let Draco through to the bedroom. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to 'celebrate' without hexing Harry.

* * *

As he entered Gryffindor tower, Harry couldn't help thinking about Ginny. And there she was, smiling up at him from the couch in front of the fire. The common room was otherwise empty. Harry dropped onto the couch next to her, "Where's Ron and Hermione?" 

"Haven't seen Ron in hours, and Hermione went to bed early," Ginny answered, a smile playing about her lips.

Harry reached up and ruffled his hair absent-mindedly, "So, it's just us then." He couldn't stop looking at her lips.

"Seems that way," Ginny said, softly. She was becoming impatient in waiting for Harry to make another move, so she decided to take things into her own hands. Ginny leaned forward, and put a hand on Harry's chest for balance. Her nose brushed his, and she could feel his heartbeat quicken beneath her palm.

It was as electrifying as Ginny had imagined it. Both were lost in the kiss until the squeak of the portrait opening jarred them from their dream-like state. Ginny quickly pulled away, noting Harry's smoldering expression and ragged breathing. _It seems he liked it too,_ Ginny thought.

Ron came through the portrait hole moments later; eyes glazed over and unaware of the glances Ginny and Harry were sending each other.

"Where have you been, Ron?" Harry asked, as nonchalantly as possible.

"Huh? Where? I've been… in the library. You know, researching… things," Ron said, somewhat deceitfully. "Well, look at the time. I'd better get to bed," Ron said, making a hasty getaway.

"Well, he wasn't lying or anything," Ginny laughed. "It is late, though. I should…" Ginny shyly gestured toward the staircase leading to the girls' dormitory.

"Oh, right," replied Harry, walking her to the staircase. He leaned down to the petite redhead, "Goodnight, Ginny," he said softly, brushing his lips with hers. "Goodnight, Harry," she whispered back.

Harry opened the door to his dormitory and heard Ron snoring a little too loudly. _Well, I didn't really want to talk, either, Ron,_ thought Harry, silently laughing at his friend's attempt at faking sleep.

Harry fell to sleep, dreaming of a certain redhead witch.

* * *

**A/N the third:** Thanks for my wonderful reviews:) Thanks to **Festis, Elemental Dragon 1, Lady Lily3, and Karone-sakura.** My wonderful and faithful reviewers! 


	19. Antics Ensue

**Disclaimer: **So not mine. But a girl can dream, can't she.

**A/N:** Fifty hits on the last chapter and only one review? -tear, sniffle- BIG thanks to **Karone-Sakura!**

**

* * *

**

**Antics Ensue**

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, nervously looking around. He didn't know how this was going to turn out. Everyone in the Great Hall for breakfast was chatting with his or her neighbors. Ron was not there, but Ginny and Hermione were engrossed in some whispered conversation that Harry was sure was about him. But he didn't have time to think about that right now. Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated.

_(Ready?)_ Harry asked silently.

_(As ready you are.)_ came the response.

_(This is going to be fun.)_

"Watch this," Draco whispered to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco climbed onto the Slytherin dining table and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry jumped, and the spell burned the bench between Ginny and Seamus, where Harry had been sitting.

_(Nice move, Harry.)_ Draco said. (_Thanks! Watch out.)_ was Harry's reply.

"Tarantallegra!" shouted Harry. Draco vaulted over a large bowl of eggs, narrowly missing Harry's curse. "Just thought that since you were already on the table, you'd like to dance for us Malfoy!" Harry taunted, climbing onto the Gryffindor table.

_(That wasn't very nice, Harry.)_

The entire hall erupted. Some first years dropped to the floor to hide beneath the tables, some Gryffindors laughed at Harry's remark, but most were awestruck that these two archenemies would engage in a duel in front of professors. Hermione was outraged that Draco would attack Harry like this after everything he'd said to her about friendship. She glanced at the head table. Dumbledore was leaning back in his chair, watching the commotion. Snape and McGonagall were glancing anxiously back and forth between Dumbledore and the combatants. _Odd that they're not stopping this, _thought Hermione. She decided to follow Dumbledore's lead and stay out of it. But, Professors Flitwick and Grubbly-Plank rushed forward to end the duel.

_(Uh, oh, Draco. Company.)_

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco tried again. "Stupify!" Harry was able to get a Shield Charm up in time to reflect a curse to each teacher. _(Poor Professors. That'll teach them to meddle where they don't belong.)_ Draco said sarcastically as both Professors fell to the floor with a crash.

_(You know we'll be in detention until the end of the year for this, don't you?)_ laughed Harry, silently.

_(More practice time, right?) _replied Draco.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry. Draco protected himself with the same Shield Charm and reflected that spell to Neville, who had stood to help Harry. (_Stop your housemates there, Harry. Don't need to get them in on this.)_ Draco warned. "Stupify!" he called.

"It's okay Neville. I got this!" Harry said, leaping over a candlestick holder to avoid Draco's last curse. Hermione put a hand on Neville's arm, "If any of the other Slytherins get up, Neville, we'll jump in and help." Hermione exchanged an uneasy look with Ginny, and shrugged.

Both Harry and Draco were jumping over students, dodging spells, trying to jinx each other, and causing complete pandemonium. The students had never been so captivated. This was better than the ambush at the beginning of the year! The duelists moved down the tables, hurling curses at each other, and deftly avoiding each other's spells. Students leapt from the tables to avoid the spells themselves.

"Stupify!" Harry tried again. (_Oops. Accidentally hit your dear friend Crabbe.)_

_(He'll get over it.) _Aloud, Draco sneered, "Trying to run away, Potter? Locomotor Mortis!"

Harry dodged his spell, knocking over Colin Creevey's pumpkin juice. "Sorry 'bout that, Colin," Harry said. "It's alright, Harry! Kick his arse!" Colin said appreciatively, and snapped a picture of the conflict before him.

Spells were flying over the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The students were watching in amazement, sometimes shielding their heads in the hopes that an errant spell wouldn't find them. Luna, who'd had her nose buried in this week's edition of the Quibbler, looked up in curiosity. She watched the action for a brief moment, shook her head, and serenely left the Great Hall, spells flying overhead.

_(I always knew she was odd.)_ commented Draco, with a snort.

_(She's nice. Let her be. We're running out of room here. Shall we take this into the entry hall?)_ answered Harry, raising his eyebrows at the question.

_(If we must.)_ replied Draco, in mock-boredom. He grinned but then quickly turned it into a sneer.

Both boys jumped gracefully from their tables, Harry taking the lead and running backward while firing off another curse into the Great Hall, somewhere near Draco's head. There was a clatter in the Great Hall as the entire student population got to their feet to follow the action. Dumbledore followed as well, watching his two pupils intently. It was time for this to end. Once in the hall, Dumbledore bellowed, "Finite Incantatem!" which not only nullified all spells bouncing around the halls, but also stopped both boys in their tracks.

In the entry hall, the sea of students parted to allow Dumbledore through to the staircase, where Draco and Harry had halted in their battle. Dumbledore examined each boy for a few seconds before ominously uttering, "You will come with me."

The students whispered loudly amongst themselves. "They are in so much trouble!" "That was bloody brilliant!" "Do you think they'll be expelled?"

As they followed the headmaster, Draco and Harry were having a tough time keeping a solemn expression on their face, and Ginny could have sworn that Harry winked at her on his way out of the entry hall.

* * *

Safe in Dumbledore's office, both Harry and Draco erupted into riotous laughter. Dumbledore studied his pupils with amused bewilderment. It seemed these two were co-conspirators in this unusual morning adventure. 

"Oh, Lord! That was the most fun I've had in a long time!" exclaimed Harry, still laughing and wiping tears from his eyes. He threw himself into a chair by Dumbledore's desk.

"I know, me too!" replied Draco, clutching his sides in laughter and plopping down in the chair next to Harry.

"Am I to assume," Dumbledore interrupted, eyebrows lifted, "that this little escapade was planned?"

Harry and Draco exchanged mischievous glances.

"Yes, well, next time you plan on something of this nature, please be sure to let me know. It was a bit of a shock to some of the professors," Dumbledore chided, with an amused expression.

"I'm sorry, sir," Draco responded, "We didn't have time. We only came up with this idea at breakfast, as Crabbe and Goyle had been giving me a hard time and…"

"You mean to say, you were communicating across the Great Hall without eye contact?" Dumbledore questioned, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes, sir," answered Harry proudly. Draco nodded, beaming.

"And you were able to keep others out of your head?" Dumbledore asked.

"We think so," replied Draco, glancing at Harry to see if his answer was the same. Harry nodded, adding, "But I don't think anyone was trying to get in our head at the time, sir."

"Still…" Dumbledore mused.

_(Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.) _thought Harry.

_(I don't think we're in trouble.)_ replied Draco.

_(You both are definitely not in trouble, but you are going to have detention for awhile.)_

Harry and Draco's attention snapped to Dumbledore. "Well, you weren't blocking me then, were you? And sometimes you won't be able to tell if someone's using Legilimency against you. They won't be talking in your head, but they could be listening. Remember that."

Dumbledore chuckled at the boys' alarmed expression. "I know, I know. You were having a private discussion, and I won't do it again unless I have to. We'll just keep up the detentions as they were then, shall we? We still have a lot to do."

Leaving Dumbledore's office, Harry glanced apprehensively at Draco. It was now or never.

"So, Draco. I just, uh… wanted to let you know that if, and this is only if you wanted, I mean…" Harry trailed off. _What the hell, Harry? It's just Christmas holiday!_ Harry berated himself. "What I'm trying to say is, if you didn't want to spend Christmas here at Hogwarts, you are welcome at my house."

Draco, shocked at the invitation, stopped walking. "With the muggles?" Draco asked, looking a bit uncertain.

Harry laughed. "What? No way. I wouldn't go back there again! I meant at the house I inherited from, from…"

"Sirius." Draco finished. "I always wondered where that house was. None of the Death Eaters have been able to find it. Where is it?"

"I can't say," replied Harry. "You'll have to arrive with Dumbledore, though. He's the secret-keeper."

"Fidelius Charm? And Dumbledore the secret-keeper. No wonder they haven't been able to find it," Draco said appreciatively. "Yeah, why not. It'll be better than this empty place." Draco gestured carelessly to the halls around them.

"It's not a very big house, and there are loads of people already staying there," Harry warned. Draco shrugged.

"And you're going to have to share a room with Ron," he continued.

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Please make my day and Review!**


	20. Christmas at 12

**Disclaimer: **... ? If I'm JKR, then I obviously have amnesia. I mean, what the heck am I doing in the US? And why don't I have gazillions of dollars (pounds)?

**

* * *

**

**Christmas at #12 Grimauld Place**

Having already sent their trunks ahead, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny apparated from King's Cross Station to the entry hall of Harry's house. The hall was dusty and the wall hangings and rugs were faded with use. Ginny and Ron immediately made for the kitchen to see their mother, leaving Harry and Hermione standing in the dimly lit hall.

Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Are you okay, Hermione? You've seemed very tired lately."

Hermione managed a weak smile, "I'm fine Harry. It's just all those semester tests, and preparing for NEWTs this spring. No worries. I am tired, though. I'm going to take a nap." She threw an appreciative smile over her shoulder as she disappeared up the stairs.

_Nice going, Potter,_ thought Harry, as he moved into the kitchen. Harry was nervous about seeing Molly after what had come about with her only daughter. Harry wasn't sure what was going on with him and Ginny. Of one thing he was certain: she was important to him.

Ron, Ginny, and Molly were seated around the kitchen table, drinking tea. Upon seeing Harry, Molly jumped up and hugged Harry with all her might. "Now Harry, you must sit and have some tea. You look tired. Are you feeling okay? Where's Hermione?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, really. Hermione went for a nap," Harry grinned, appreciating the attentions of his best friend's mother for what felt like the millionth time. He sat next to Ginny at the table, very conscious of how close he was to her. Ron was oblivious, as usual, but Harry caught Molly gazing interestedly at the two of them.

"Well, she's not the only one." Molly continued, "Professor Dumbledore arrived with Draco Malfoy about half an hour ago. He went for a nap as well. He looked very ill. A nap should do him some good, don't you think?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged uneasy glances. Under the watchful eye of Molly Weasley, a glance was all there was time for. Each had the same thought: _Both under the same roof, reliving the same memory._ _This was going to be an interesting holiday._

"When's Dad supposed to be back from work?" asked Ron. He had an agenda to keep.

"Not until late this evening I'm afraid. With things escalating as they are, he's working longer and longer hours. He's working seven days a week, and barely has time to sleep," Molly worried.

Ron was determined to find some time with his father before the end of the holiday.

* * *

Conversation was strained between Draco and the occupants of #12 Grimauld Place for the first week of the Christmas holiday. No one knew exactly how to talk to him, especially since it seemed Draco was on his best behavior. Polite small talk was the norm for any discussion that included Draco; only Harry was able to joke with him. That is, until Fred and George showed up a few days before Christmas. 

"Oi, Oi, Weasleys! Your favorite twins are here!" called George from the entry hall. He and Fred rounded the corner into the living room to discover Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco. "Ugh," Fred snorted, annoyed. "I forgot Malfoy was going to be here." George agreed, "Ruins my holiday." The twins threw a disgusted look at Harry, as if it was entirely his fault, and went in search of their mother.

Ron shrugged a half-hearted apology in the direction of Draco, but Draco didn't mind. _At least someone's treating me normally. This could be an interesting holiday after all._

Dinner progressed uneventfully, though Arthur was not back yet. Conversation focused on different members of the Order and theories about what they were doing. Molly was not contributing to this conversation, but smiled pleasantly and kept refilling everyone's plates. "Second helping on potatoes there, Draco? Would you like another butterbeer, George?"

When she asked George this question, his head snapped up guiltily. "Uh, no, Mum. I'm fine, thanks," he responded, flashing Molly an awkward grin. Everyone knew Fred and George were up to something by the way they kept whispering throughout dinner.

With a flick of her wand, Molly began clearing the dishes. Draco pushed back on his chair to leave and said politely, "Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Weasley." Then Draco immediately fell face forward onto the floor with a loud thump. Fred and George snickered not so quietly, and everyone else turned to see what happened to Draco.

Harry looked to his left and saw Draco lying on his stomach, chin resting in one hand, and the other drumming fingers on the floor. "They tied my shoelaces together," Draco said simply, meeting Harry's eyes. (_Just wait.)_ he said silently.

Draco sat up, fixed his shoelaces, and shot Fred and George his trademark sneer. Draco left the room without saying anything else to anyone, leaving Molly shouting at her sons. "Fred and George Weasley! How dare you! That boy is a guest in this house, as are you, may I remind you! This is Harry's house and… Oh dear Lord! What's wrong with your eyebrows?"

Draco smirked as he climbed the stairs.

Harry had been watching the numerous shades of pink coloring Molly's face, but at this last statement, turned to see Fred and George brushing away at their ever-growing eyebrows. Their ginger eyebrows were now dangling in their pudding. "I don't know, Mum," said Fred. "Maybe Malfoy did it," said George helplessly.

"That boy has been nothing but nice since he came into this house. Don't try blaming this on him! It was probably one of those skiving snack boxes you two sell," Molly said reproachfully. She shuffled the twins out of the dining room to see if she could find a cure.

Harry looked at Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The four that remained seated exploded into laughter. Ginny wiped a tear from her eye, "Looks as if Fred and George have met their match. I have to hand it to Draco; I didn't hear him jinx them. Did you think it was coming, Harry?"

"Well, actually…" The other three glanced at him, surprised. "Well, we can speak Synaesthetically, you know," Harry defended.

"Well," Ginny said impatiently, "What did he say?"

"He said 'Just wait'. I didn't hear the jinx," Harry explained quickly.

"Well, it isn't quite right, is it?" asked Ron. "I mean, Fred and George were only joking around. There was no need for Draco to go and jinx them."

Hermione shot Ron an unbelieving look, "Of course they deserved it. They know full well that Draco's on our side now, and look what they go and do. And not two hours after they arrived."

"It's just years of pent up aggression, isn't it?" Ron answered, in a huff. "Draco's tormented us for years; Fred and George were just getting back at him for that. And I don't know why you are constantly defending him. It seems he can take care of himself, Hermione. He doesn't need you!"

_That's where you are wrong, Ron Weasley,_ thought Hermione.

* * *

Hermione offered a weak explanation of fatigue, and headed for her bedroom early that evening. Hermione was tired, but she really wanted to check on Draco, as he hadn't been seen since the shoelace incident. She stopped outside the door to the boys' room. Surprisingly, the door was open, and she peered in. 

Draco was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, and staring blankly at the wall. Hermione, standing in the doorway, searched his face for any trace of what he was thinking, but found him impossible to read. _He's really good at keeping up his guard, even when he's alone._ Hermione was suddenly overcome with sadness for this boy that no one understood.

"Hey," she said softly, causing Draco to blink. He looked up at Hermione, who was leaning against the doorframe. Hermione was glad to notice his face soften; he seemed glad to see her. "What are you doing up here all by yourself?"

"Thinking," was Draco's impassive response. Hermione smiled; about to give up and head to her own room, when Draco patted the floor next to him, indicating she should sit with him.

"Thinking about what?" she asked, gently, sitting next to him on the floor. "You're not upset about Fred and George, are you?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I'm thinking about this year. Everything that's happened so far. I still can't believe I'm here," Draco responded. "I honestly thought I was doomed to follow my father's footsteps, and now…" He waved his hand, palm up, as if he was astonished at the evidence around him.

"Now you're here, you're safe, and you're with friends," Hermione finished.

"I'm still in disbelief."

"Don't you believe there are good people out there who want to help?" Hermione asked, meaning much more than she was saying. She wanted to talk about the dreams, but was unsure about how to broach the subject.

"I knew there were good people, but I never thought they – you – would help me," Draco confessed, quietly. Draco's reaction to ordinary kindness pulled at Hermione's heart. _Has he never known the kindness of friends? No, he said Harry had been his first real friend._

"Why wouldn't we, Draco?"

"I don't know, I just didn't expect it to be like this," Draco wasn't used to expressing his thoughts, but with Hermione it seemed easy. Well… easier. He wanted to tell her how surprised he was to be treated as an equal by people he once considered enemies. He wanted to tell her how much their friendship really meant to him. He wanted to tell her about his nightmares. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He didn't know how.

And Hermione didn't press him to explain. She just nodded, waiting patiently to see if he had anything to add. When he didn't, Hermione made a small confession of her own.

"I'm still amazed at the number of people willing to join the Order. These people believe with all their soul that they can and will defeat Voldemort, and are willing to risk their lives to save others. Knowing that there are good people in the world, people like this…" Hermione trailed off. _I can't say it. It sounds so sappy. _

"It gives you hope," Draco finished for her. Hermione, blushing at his correct conclusion, nodded as she stood. "Are you leaving?" Draco asked, standing as well.

"Yes. I'm a little tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately," Hermione admitted, heading for the door.

Draco ran his hand through his hair, as he watched her leave the room. "Who has?"

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews! Reviews! I got me some wonderful reviews! -- does happy dance-- I'd like to thank you guys for being so tremendous! so amazing! so fabulous! so marvelous! -- raises glass -- Cheers to: 

**Karone Sakura:** Good luck on the job, dah-ling!

**Elemental Dragon:** Muchas Gracias! Funny is what I was going for there :)

**Psycho Demon Witch:** Thanks! I've been working pretty hard on this fic.

**Lady Lily3:** You are so kind :)

**lstkitty:** Thanks for being so great and adding to the faves, it totally makes my day!

**Festis:** Hope this one is up to par :)

**A/N once more:** So there's another chappie down. Had to get some Fred and George in there somewhere, because, as George says they're "everyone's favorite twins". So... hit that nice shiny **review** button, why-dontcha?


	21. The Nightmares Resurface

**Disclaimer: **Don't sue. I'm not her. All not mine. Well, almost not mine. I am borrowing them, for awhile, anyways.

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! See below for responses!****

* * *

The Nightmares Resurface **

Christmas day came and went without further incident, because Draco and the twins were on an unspoken ceasefire lest they incur the wrath of Molly. "A very good idea, if you ask me. Mrs. Weasley still doesn't think you're involved. Good acting," Harry commented to Draco after all the gifts were opened. Dumbledore had forwarded Draco's gifts from Hogwarts. Draco had even managed an awkward 'Thank You' when he opened a hand knitted green sweater with a silver D on it. Molly had beamed with pride.

"I didn't ask you," was Draco's short reply. Then he looked at Harry's inquisitive face. "I've been acting since I could walk. Remember my family?" Draco said bitterly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Harry looked down at the one unopened present at Draco's feet. "That's from them?"

Draco nodded soberly, picking up the package carefully. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone, Happy Christmas," Draco started up the stairs, unopened package in hand. A round of 'goodnight's and 'happy Christmas's could be heard from the gathering. Hermione could not take her eyes off Draco as he climbed wearily up the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Ginny sat next to Harry, putting her hand on Harry's arm.

Harry felt warm at her touch. "Yeah, a little upset about… a few things," Harry wasn't about to betray his trust, even if it was Ginny. "Maybe you shouldn't sit so close, especially with your entire family watching us," Harry requested. They both glanced up at the other occupants of the living room, every one of which had been watching them intently, but when caught, quickly glanced around and pretended to be doing something else. "Oh, Lord. I'm going to get my arse kicked by your brothers, aren't I?"

Ginny giggled, "Ron would be the problem. But, he's conveniently missing right now. Mum asked me about us the first night we were here. She's got some sixth sense about things with me, you know: Seventh daughter of a seventh daughter and all."

Harry stuttered, "N- but- what did you tell her?"

"That I was interested and you were interested and that we're taking it slow. Which is the reason that my brothers aren't about to hex you into oblivion right now," Ginny grinned. "Besides, they know that if I had to, I could take care of myself."

Harry grinned back, "Bat-bogey hex, right?"

"Among others," said Ginny, laughing at Harry's mock shock.

"I'd better go tell Ron before he finds out another way," Harry said, giving Ginny's hand a squeeze and getting up.

Harry made his way into the kitchen, finding Ron sitting at the kitchen table scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Ron was so intent on the task at hand, he didn't notice Harry come up behind him and begin to read over his shoulder.

Dearest Lavender-

Harry didn't make it any farther than that before he snorted in laughter, causing Ron to quickly grab the parchment and hold it to his chest. "Lavender Brown?" Harry asked in delight.

"What? No." Ron replied, upset that Harry had read that much.

"Don't tell me there's another Lavender in our school? Are you hitting on third years now, Ron?" Harry was enjoying this way too much.

"Okay, okay, fine. It is Lavender Brown, but it's not what you think," Ron responded.

"I think you were writing her a love letter," Harry teased.

"Okaaaaayyyy. Then it is what you think," Ron gave up the pretense. "We've sort of been seeing each other for a couple of months. Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Harry asked.

"Well, everyone seems to think that Hermione and I…" Ron waved his hand, palm up, inagitation."But I just don't see her that way. She's like another sister!" Ron explained.

Harry blushed at the reminder of Ginny. Ron took it the wrong way, "See! Even you thought that we would end up… together! I don't want Hermione to know. I don't want her feelings hurt. Don't tell her, okay?"

Harry promised he wouldn't tell Hermione. He also decided that this was not the time to tell Ron about Ginny and himself.

* * *

That night, Harry was awoken by a noise unfamiliar to his ears. He glanced sleepily at Ron, who was sound asleep, and drooling on his pillow. One glance at his other roommate showed Harry where the noise was coming from. Draco lay twisted in his sheets, every once and awhile turning sharply to a new position. 

Harry watched his new friend, curious as to what was disturbing his sleep. A deeply pained expression graced Draco's normally cool demeanor and controlled countenance. Harry watched, entranced, as Draco twisted in his sheets again and whispered, "No, I won't, father." It wasn't painful. The words were firmly, but calmly stated. But Harry knew what was coming.

Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside table. "Silencio," Harry commanded.

Draco's nightmare worsened almost immediately. He lashed out, throwing his covers from his body, the pained expression resurfacing on his face. His mouth formed a silent scream, and Draco bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat. His chest heaved with deep breaths as he tried to gain control of the panic rising in his body.

Harry looked at Draco, "Are you alright?

Draco's mouth formed the word 'Yes', but nothing came out. Draco's hand flew to his throat, and he looked at Harry questioningly. "Sorry," Harry muttered. "Finite Incantatum." Draco was able to find his voice.

"You silenced me?" Draco asked.

"You were thrashing about your bed. You looked like you were having a nightmare. I wasn't sure what to do, and I didn't want to wake the entire house in case you screamed, which it looks like you did," Harry supplied.

Draco, embarrassed, merely nodded. He didn't want to have to give any kind of explanation. "Thanks," Draco said, lying back down.

Harry didn't say anything in return, but wondered at Draco's calmness. _Hermione isn't this calm after one of her nightmares. Hermione. I wonder if she had one too._

Harry would have to wait until morning to find out.

Harry didn't sleep the rest of the night. He walked into the kitchen to find Ginny and Molly sitting quietly, Molly drinking her morning coffee in her dressing gown. She looked at Harry when he entered the kitchen, "My goodness, Harry. You're up early. I suppose I should go get dressed before others begin to come downstairs."

Ginny shot a thankful glance at her mother. She had to talk to Harry. As soon as her mother was out of earshot, Ginny began, "Hermione had another nightmare last night. Did you happen to notice if –"?

"Draco did too," Harry answered, reading her thoughts. "I woke up before it got out of hand, because he was talking in his sleep. I put a silencing charm on him before he screamed."

"Hermione puts hers on every night before bed," Ginny responded. "Do you suppose there's any way to get them to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think Draco wants anyone to know. He thinks it is weak to have-"

Harry stopped abruptly. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Ginny rose from her chair to make some tea and tried to sound casual, "Tea, Harry?"

"Yes, please," Harry responded, before looking to see who had entered the kitchen.

"How about you, Draco? Want any tea?" Ginny asked.

"No, thanks," Draco mumbled. He sat at the table across from Harry, crossed his arms, and laid his head down on the table.

Ginny exchanged a worried glance with Harry, but Hermione entered the room before anything could be said. Upon seeing Draco, she paused for a moment at the doorway. Then, to Harry and Ginny's astonishment, Hermione patted Draco on the shoulder as she passed. Their surprise was nothing to Draco's. He froze at the comforting touch, and his eyes opened wide. He sat up quickly in his chair, and looked confused. _Well, at least he's not sulking anymore,_ thought Harry. Hermione went on about her business as if nothing unusual happened.

_What in the hell was that?_ Draco thought, shifting his eyes to the other occupants of the room to see if they'd noticed. Harry was watching Ginny, who was bringing tea to the table. _It looks like no one noticed. Thank Merlin. Why would Hermione do that?

* * *

_

Chapter 22 Teaser: Two piercing screams shattered the cold night air. Draco looked about the room with dawning comprehension, eyes narrowing at the realization that someone else screamed.

"You," he accusingly whispered. "It's you!"

* * *

**A/N again: **So, there it is. and a bit of a teaser too. I know it's mean. You know you like it. :) Again, thanks to everyone for the reviews. It means loads to me. 

**Karone Sakura**: I know it's not shiney, but I really appreciate your review!

**lstkitty**: Glad you like my Draco. He's going to get surprised next chapter if you can't tell by the teaser. I loved writing that duel as well. I wrote another duel scene, but it's a bit more serious. It will come later...

**Elemental Dragon1: **Yay! Hope this one was up to your standard. Thanks for the review!

**Lady Lily3:** Much thanks! It's so nice of you to say 'lovely'. -smiles-

**Festis:** Thanks! Hope you like this one too.


	22. A Witness Revealed

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Not yours? Maybe we should form a coup and take it over. Sign up sheet is on the table.

**

* * *

A Witness Revealed **

Two piercing screams shattered the cold night air. Those outside of the magically hidden house were not able to hear the screams, however a few people claimed they felt a shiver of pain at that exact moment. A few occupants of #12 Grimauld Place bolted upright in their beds, startled at the painful cries.

Draco looked about the room with dawning comprehension, eyes narrowing at the realization that someone else screamed. In seconds, he'd thrown back his covers, and rushed from the room. Harry, still a bit groggy, took a minute to realize what was going on. Harry sprinted for the girls room to discover Draco standing in the doorway, staring angrily at Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was kneeling on the floor next to Hermione's bed, holding her hand. Hermione was sitting up in bed, traces of tears glistening on her cheeks.

Harry and Ginny were almost afraid to move. But, Hermione didn't back down from Draco's furious gaze. It seemed like hours before Draco finally spoke, "You," he accusingly whispered. "It's you!" Draco's voice shook with rage.

"Draco, please –" Hermione choked, trying to keep the panic from her voice while begging for a chance to explain.

"No! I don't want to talk to you, you manipulative little… mudblood!" Draco spat. He turned on his heel and thundered down the stairs.

Ginny held Harry's gaze for a moment then said in an exasperated tone, "Well? Go after him! Make sure he's alright." Harry tried to smile reassuringly at her and Hermione, but the smile looked more like a grimace. Harry followed Draco's path down the stairs.

Ginny turned to Hermione, "Men. Can't do anything right, can they?"

Hermione numbly shook her head. "He called me 'mudblood'. He hasn't done that all year," she said, in a disbelieving manner. The tears started to fall again – silent, steady tears – and Ginny hugged her friend.

"Well, now he knows, right? Now you don't have to pretend anymore. Now maybe you can talk to him about it," Ginny tried.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione sobbed, "I don't think he'll want to talk to me. And we were just becoming friends. Did you see his face? He was so angry!"

Ginny nodded. "Anger fades in time. He'll come around, you'll see," Ginny reassured her.

Harry made his way noiselessly downstairs, hoping that no one else in the house had woken up to Draco's and Hermione's screams. Creeping down the last stair, he turned into the living area and saw Draco pacing back and forth in front of the couch. He was talking to himself.

"How could she? And she didn't tell me, after all that talk of trust," Draco felt betrayed again.

"Draco?" Harry called softly.

Draco whirled around, and glared at Harry. "I suppose you want me to talk about this. Don't even try."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Harry answered truthfully. He figured truth was his best option with Draco this mad.

"No, I am not alright! She's been invading my dreams! My memories! How dare she!" Draco answered angrily.

"I don't think she meant to. I don't see why someone would choose to have those dreams if they could help it. Aren't they painful?" Harry said cautiously.

"Painful?" Draco's voice was incredulous. "Painful? Yes, they are painful. That's why I scream, why she screams!" A confused look crossed Draco's irate expression. "She feels the pain too. I wonder why," Draco said, mostly to himself. He glared at Harry. "You knew about this, didn't you?" Harry simply nodded.

"Who else knows?" Draco growled.

"Only Ginny, Hermione and I," Harry answered truthfully.

"Anyone else? Shall we tell the whole school while we're at it? I can't believe you kept this from me. You, the mudblood, and your little weasel of a girlfriend."

"You don't mean that. Take it back."

Draco snorted.

"Take it back. Right now." Harry's voice was threateningly calm.

"Make me!" Draco faced Harry, expecting a spell to come whizzing across the room. Instead, Harry drew back, and landed a punch right on Draco's cheek, knocking him down. Harry left to check on Hermione, leaving an angry and confused Draco lying on the living room floor, holding his face.

* * *

The next morning, Harry came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He had not slept much, but he was used to it. Ginny, however, looked very tired. He sat at the table, and took her hand into his. "How's Hermione this morning?" he whispered. Ginny shrugged, and tilted her head at her mother. Harry nodded, understanding that they would talk later, privately. 

Molly puttered happily about the kitchen, either blissfully unaware of the events last night or deliberately ignoring them. Something in her demeanor, and the way she served him an extra helping of bacon, made Harry believe there wasn't much that happened in this house that she didn't know about. Ron, of course, had slept through the entire episode.

"Mum?" asked Ron, "Where's Dad? He said he'd help me with something today."

"I'm sorry, honey, your father was called in early today. There was another disaster in Devonshire." Molly didn't explain what she meant by 'disaster' and no one asked. 'Disasters' usually meant mass killings, and tensions were already very strained at Grimauld Place right now.

Ron sighed, and left the kitchen, wandering aimlessly around the house. He found Draco sitting in the living room. Draco was holding the Christmas package from his parents, turning it over in his hands, still unopened.

Ron dropped onto the couch next to him, generating a look of amazement from Draco. Draco figured Ron would avoid him like the others, especially after the things he had said last night.

"What do you have there, Draco? Another present? Why haven't you opened it?" Ron asked absent-mindedly.

Draco looked confused for a moment, and decided to pretend as if nothing had happened. "It's from my parents. I haven't opened it because I'm a bit nervous about what's in it. I'm not sure I want to open it in this house," he confessed.

"Do you think your parents know you are here?" Ron asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. He had to admit, even if it was only to himself, that he never knew what Draco was going to say next.

"No, I don't think they do. I told them I was spending the holiday at Hogwarts to spy on Dumbledore. My father thinks it is a brilliant idea," Draco said scornfully.

"I suppose he would," Ron agreed. "What do you say we open it anyway? It doesn't look so harmful, really. It looks like it's a book."

Draco took a quick look at Ron, before nodding his head and turning his attention to the package in his hands. Ripping off the silver paper, Draco could see Ron was right. It was a book. It was bound in soft, dark leather; the title and author stamped onto the cover in gold. It was old, and smelled of leather, dust and printing ink.

Ron turned his head to read the cover. "_Secrets of the Darkness_? What's that, a Death Eater manual?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Highly likely, Ron," replied Draco, flipping the pages. "And most likely he'll quiz me on it later. I hate him, you know? He's forcing my hand and I don't want to follow him." Draco stood, aggravated, and dropped the book back onto the couch.

Ron stood as well, putting one hand comfortingly on Draco's back, "I know, mate, but you'll find a way out of his shadow. And when you stand up to him, you'll have Harry watching your back. And you know as well as I do, how much stronger you feel knowing he's there." Ron patted his back once before leaving the room.

Draco sat again, feeling a bit deflated. He was still angry at Harry, Ginny and Hermione for not telling him about her dreams. _But now I feel guilty for saying those awful things, and acting like… like a child! But, nothing excuses their behavior. And Harry? Will he really watch my back? How can I trust him again? _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Wow! Nearly 80 total reviews! How wonderful! You guys really know how to lift a girls spirits!

**Karone Sakura -** Thanks, honey!

**Elemental Dragon1** - Glad to hear it!

**Festis** - Thanks!

**Razorblade Romance** - I try to update as soon as physically possible (meaning as soon as I'm happy with the editing). However, I'm not as far ahead in the story as I'd like to be right now since I'm in school. So, I will try so very hard to keep updating (once a week is a good goal). Thanks much for leaving a review!

**Rainey** - Hehe. You're review made me smile. :) Thanks for dropping a line!

**Elyse** - Thanks for the advice, I very much appreciate it. I'm trying, but no response yet... -sigh- Thanks again!

**Lady Lily3** - Why thank you darling:) Magnifico is a great compliment!

**okay guys, you know the drill... review please!**


	23. Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: No one signed up for the coup. I'm disappointed. :) So I guess we'll leave Harry Potter and Co. to JKR.

* * *

**Confrontation**

Ginny and Harry remained in the kitchen well after breakfast, discussing the events of that night. Harry explained Draco's reaction and Ginny seemed rather pleased that Harry punched him. "He might be on our side, but he's acting like a git. How can he be so insensitive to Hermione's feelings? It's not like she _wants_ to share his memories!"

Harry nodded in agreement. "I tried to explain that to him, but he didn't want to hear it. I think he may still be in shock, and even a little embarrassed. Originally, he didn't want to tell me about it. Dumbledore practically forced both of us to talk that day. So I bet he's angry at us."

"Yeah, and Hermione's a bit angry with me for telling you, but she understands why I did it. She's in the library now. I think she might be avoiding a certain Slytherin," Ginny confided.

"I would imagine so," Harry replied.

For the rest of the holiday, Hermione spent very little time in the company of others. She mainly kept to the library, which was the least used room in the house. The east wall was entirely covered in bookshelves, and the shelves were full of ancient books on unusual types of magic that Hermione could get lost in. She knew that the Black family library had some very rare books that she would be hard pressed to find elsewhere.

At least three times a day, Harry poked his head in the library to check on Hermione. They went through the same routine conversation every time. Hermione would be curled up in an oversized armchair in the corner, engrossed in a book, twisting her hair about her finger. Harry would step just inside the door.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Hermione would reply.

"Are you hungry? I could bring you some food?"

"No, thanks Harry. I'm fine."

"Okay. You let me know if I can do anything for you?"

"Yeah, Harry, I will."

This went on for about a week, the only person Hermione confided in was Ginny. And Ginny wasn't talking. Every once and awhile, Draco would slowly walk past the open door, and observe Hermione. She was always so engrossed in whatever book she was reading; she failed to notice the blonde lingering a little longer than normal in the hall. Draco wasn't sure what kept drawing him to her doorway, but for some reason, he found himself there at least once a day. He reasoned it was because he didn't have that much to do, as he still wasn't talking to Harry more than necessary.

* * *

A few days before their return to Hogwarts, Harry stepped into the library to find Hermione staring up at the large tapestry hanging on the north wall. Harry walked slowly behind Hermione, and looked up as well. The tapestry showed the Black family crest, the family motto 'Toujours Pur', and the family tree. It reminded Harry of Sirius, and he avoided looking at it. The tapestry still bore the holes and burned sections caused by Sirius' mother when she cursed off those in her family that didn't meet her pure-blood requirements, of which Sirius was one. 

"He was related to the Malfoys, did you know that?" Harry asked, expecting an answer. He got a question instead.

"He was related to Phineus Nigellus. Did you know that?" Hermione turned to look at Harry. "Yeah, Hermione, I think I did. The great-great grandfather was headmaster of Hogwarts, or some such. Why?"

Hermione looked a bit triumphant as she sat back in the armchair, "Hazel Nigellus. She's the great-great-great grand niece of Phineus Nigellus. And that means, she's related to Sirius."

Harry blinked at Hermione; surprised that this never occurred to him before. _Of course, that's why her name sounded so familiar. She's related to Sirius._

"Why was she sorted into Gryffindor, then? All the other Blacks were Slytherins, except Sirius," Harry wondered.

"Why was Sirius sorted into Gryffindor? Why were you, for that matter, Harry? Who knows why? But you know the Sorting Hat is never wrong," Hermione answered, thoughtful. "Do you think she knows she's related to Sirius? Or that you're his godson?"

"I don't see why she would," Harry replied, still staring at the Nigellus family line. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Harry, would you mind if I borrowed a few of your books to take back to school? I found a few that are pretty interesting, and I'm not finished yet."

"Sure, anything I have is yours," Harry smiled at his friend. "Which books did you find?"

"Well…" Hermione paused, unsure of Harry's reaction. "Mostly I wanted to read this one." She handed the large book to Harry. It was leather-bound, and the corners were worn with age. The cover proclaimed its title proudly: _Ancient Magic and Powerby Roma Menelaus_. Harry glanced at Hermione, eyebrows lifted.

"Light reading, right?" Harry asked, jokingly. "What exactly interests you about this book?"

"I want to know why I'm witnessing Malfoy's memories," Hermione fibbed, "Or at least this one in particular."

"And you think the answer is in here?"

"Could be. I haven't exactly had a chance to read it," Hermione said, fibbing again, and taking the book back from Harry. "So, can I take it?"

"I already told you: Anything I have is yours," Harry said, placing his hand on hers and giving her a meaningful look.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. _What does that mean, and why did he say it like that?_

"If you need any help, let me know," Harry said, moving toward the door.

Hermione nodded.

"I hope you're able to find the answers you're looking for," Harry commented as he left the room.

_I will, Harry. And I'm going to learn more than you're expecting,_ she thought as she turned to the chapter on Love.

* * *

Hermione was completely immersed in _Ancient Magic_ and didn't notice Draco come into the library, carrying a book. He stopped at the doorway, thoughtfully gazing at her, but decided against interrupting her reading. He wandered past her, on the opposite side of the room. He glanced up at the bookshelves, reading titles of books, and looking at all the knickknacks resting on the shelves. Nothing seemed to interest him, so he sat on the couch opposite Hermione, and opened his own book, _Secrets of the Darkness._ 'Chapter One: Death and Defiance' 

After a while, Hermione began to get restless, having sat in the same position for too long. She shifted in her chair, drawing Draco's attention. Hermione looked up, meeting Draco's gaze. He could tell she was startled to see him, but she gave no inclination of starting a civilized conversation, and she held his eyes with a boldness that rivaled Draco's. Draco smiled at the thought of Hermione's ability to stand her ground.

_Is he smiling at me?_ Hermione thought, confused. She put down her book, and stood. Draco followed suit, unsure of what she was up to.

"What is it that you are doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked coldly. Her unfriendly tone was harsh to Draco's ears. She'd spoken to him like this before; last year it hadn't bothered him, but it bothered him now. And he was also irritated at her use of his last name. _What happened to 'Draco'?_

"Anger doesn't suit you, _Granger._" Draco intentionally used her surname to see if it bothered her as much as it did him. He was disappointed when Hermione didn't react.

"I'm not angry," was her simple reply. _I'm not angry; I'm hurt. But I doubt you would understand that._ She wished she had the courage to speak her feelings, but she didn't want to get hurt again.

"Of course you're not. Just like you haven't been lying to me the whole year!" He snapped. "And after all that talk of trust and loyalty. I see where your loyalties lie. How is it that Ginny and Harry know about my dreams?" Draco said bitterly, turning away from her.

"I never once lied to you. Not once. And Ginny knew about my – your – nightmares because she was there when I would wake screaming, in pain. And if my guess is correct, you, Draco Malfoy, were the one to tell Harry! Don't go blaming this all on me, because I don't deserve it. It's not my fault that I'm witnessing your awful dreams. It's yours!" Hermione let her disappointment get the better of her, and tears began burning behind her eyes.

"My fault? My fault! How, in Merlin's name, is this my fault!" Draco was incensed. There is no way it could be his fault that she invaded his dreams.

Hermione picked up the enormous book she had been reading and shook it at him, frustration radiating from her every nerve. "It's all in here! _Ancient Magic_ covers all sorts of old magic. You were looking for someone to share your burden. Somewhere along the way you decided I would do. You let me in. You made me part of it! You could have blocked me, but you didn't. You made me feel the pain!"

Draco cringed at her accusatory tone. Once again, he was the cause of pain. He kicked the couch in agitation, causing Hermione to jump. "How did this happen?" His didn't yell, but he still wasn't calm, and he wasn't looking at her.

Hermione sank into her chair, trying to regain composure after her little outburst. "The book says that the bearer would have to be desperate for understanding. But the rest is pretty vague: Somehow, there is transference of emotion, or in our case memories, through physical contact. I'm guessing that happened when you knocked me over in the courtyard, because the nightmares started soon after that. But the book doesn't say anything about occurrences or how to stop it." Hermione sighed.

"So, you've researched this? And you've decided I'm, what was it, 'desperate'? And didn't think it right to tell me? Especially since now I know you share the dreams?" Draco turned back, eyes again flashing in anger.

"I just found it this morning! What do you want from me?" Hermione's frustration was evident in her voice and she was near tears again.

"Are you going to apologize for invading my memories?" Draco took a step toward Hermione, his voice still harsh.

"Are you going to apologize for calling me a mudblood?" Hermione stood to face Draco, her tone matching his.

Neither spoke for what seemed like hours. Draco was surprised at the formidable opponent opposite him, but still he held his ground. He was hurt. Hermione, who had taken into his confidence, had been keeping this secret from him.

Hermione held his gaze until she couldn't take it anymore. She sighed, glanced down, and collected her things, all under the watchful stare of Draco. With books in her arms, she made her way toward the door. Draco's glare followed her as she turned at the doorway, and spoke so softly, Draco almost didn't hear her.

"I am sorry. But not for invading your memories. I'm sorry you had to endure it in the first place."

Hermione left Draco in the library; stunned into silence.

* * *

**AN:** Hello to my friendly readers! Thanks for stopping by and reading my stuff. Please review! My reviewers are wonderful, or as my friend Lady Lily said, Magnifico!

Thanks to

Lady Lily 3 - Hehe! "Stupendous" reminds me of Calvin and Hobbes the cartoon. He has a character called Stupendous Man, and he's always getting into trouble acting like this super hero.

Karone Sakura -Crazied reviews are the coolest! Totally! And I totally happen to think sanity is overrated. :) I'm having writers block on chapter 28 now. ugh.

Razorblade Romance - Hope you don't still feel bad for Hermione. She's holding her own in this chapter.

Dreema Azaleia Wingblade - Draco is in for a tough couple of months if I have my way, and he isn't going to take it so well then either:)

Elemental Dragon- Why thank you:)


	24. Barriers

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Maybe parts of the plot. Sort of.**

* * *

****Barriers **

Mealtimes had been very stressful. Since Fred and George went back to Hogsmeade, the conversation was strained and cold between the inhabitants of #12 Grimauld Place. Hermione wasn't talking much to anyone but Ginny. Ginny wasn't speaking of Hermione's secrets, even though she and Harry had managed to find some time alone.

Molly still seemed to be ignoring the situation, and Harry was glad for that. This was something that he and Draco had to work out, and very much appreciated everyone staying out of it. Sitting at breakfast, Harry thought he'd try to get through, and maybe start an open line of communication with Draco. But, every attempt at pleasant conversation was shot down with a single word reply on Draco's part.

Harry decided to try a different tactic; he closed his eyes. (_Draco?)_

Draco shot a glare toward Harry, his response cold and forceful. (_Not. Now. Potter.)_

Harry opened his eyes to return the glare, and shoved his chair back from the table with such force, it tipped and fell backward. Ginny and Hermione jumped in surprise. Harry dropped his fork on his breakfast plate, and stalked out of the room, all occupants watching him go in surprise.

* * *

"Dad! Dad, are you going to work? On Sunday? You're not even coming with us to the train station?" Ron asked, disbelievingly. 

"I'm sorry Ron, but there are things going on, things that I can't control. I have to be there to…" Arthur trailed off at the sight of his son's face. "I didn't think you needed me at the station."

"It's not that, it's just… I have a few questions about…" Ron faltered, unsure about how to approach the subject. All of the time spent on how to phrase the questions was wasted; every single prepared thought flew out of Ron's mind.

"Does this have anything to do with that book you've been carrying around all holiday?" Arthur smiled, setting down his briefcase, and sitting at the kitchen table. Ron sat beside him, laying the book on the table.

"Chapter 25: The Veil of Voices. But we can't make heads or tales of anything in this chapter. The content of the chapter doesn't follow the same pattern of code as the title. I'm stuck again," Ron hated to admit it, but he didn't know where to look, or even what to look for.

"Ron, I can't tell you anything new. I've given you all the information that I know. I'm sorry," Arthur confessed.

Ron's face fell. "Are you sure? I don't know what to look for," Ron's disappointment was evident.

Arthur placed a hand on his son's shoulder as he got up, "I have faith that you'll figure it out." Arthur smiled, and left for work.

Ron dropped his head into his hands, and stared down at the open book in front of him. _Chapter 25: The Veil of Voices. Chapter 25: The Veil of Voices. Chapter two-five. Two-five. Two-five? No. It can't be that easy. Second word: are. Fifth word after that: are. Well, that doesn't make any sense._

Ron sighed. It was time to leave for the station.

* * *

They would have apparated to Hogwarts, if they could have gotten away with it, but with all the 'disasters' happening around the country, muggle travel seemed easiest way to stay under the radar. It was best to not draw any attention to five powerful, if young, witches and wizards traveling back to Hogwarts. 

Nymphadora Tonks disguised as an elderly gentleman, complete with walking cane, escorted Draco first. He was to remain separate from the group to maintain the illusion that he was still loyal to the Dark Lord. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry followed half an hour later with Molly.

Once on the train, Draco sat in a compartment on the opposite end of the train, again keeping up appearances. He couldn't concentrate on the book in front of him. His mind was still reeling from everything that happened over the holiday. Hermione had been the witness. He'd confronted her and she had said she was sorry he'd had to endure it.

_Does that mean she pities me? That she feels sorry for me? No, not sorry for me. She said she was sorry I had to endure it. That's different, isn't it? Or does she pity me?_ _I suppose I could use Legilimency. No, no I can't, then she'd never forgive me. Do I want her to forgive me? Why did I choose her as my witness?_

"Argh!" Draco slammed his fist against the book in his lap. He was going around in circles.Then he remembered, he could ask Harry. _Would Potter would know why I chose her as my witness? Maybe. But will he want to talk to me? No, no, Malfoy. The question is, do I want to talk to him?_

Draco sighed at the realization that he'd have to ask Harry. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

(_Harry.)_ Draco tried cautiously, unsure of the reaction he would receive.

Harry sat in his compartment listening to Ron and Ginny argue about the best player on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. Hermione sat nearest the window, her forehead against the coolness of the glass. She was thinking over her last conversation with Draco. She had no idea what had happened between them in the library, but she was sure no one had stood up to Draco in that way before. _Which is obvious, because he did not handle the conversation well at all. Hopefully, he won't be angry forever. Ginny said anger fades in time. I wonder how much time he'll need._

Harry, like the others, was replaying all the happenings of the Christmas holiday over in his mind. He hadn't really talked to Draco since the night he'd punched him. He was still angry that Draco had given such a cold answer when he had tried to talk.

Harry was startled out of his reverie by someone calling his name. He blinked a few times, sat up straighter in his seat, and looked around. "Were you talking to me?" he asked.

"No, mate, I wasn't," Ron replied, eyeing his friend warily, before turning back to his argument that Barnaby Tucker was best as a Chaser. Ginny still maintained that Gryffindor's own Oliver Wood was the best as Keeper. Harry might have been a little jealous had he actually been listening to their conversation. As it was, all he could hear was someone calling his name.

_(Harry.)_ Draco's voice echoed in Harry's head. Harry tried his best to ignore it; he didn't feel like talking to Draco, and had been glad for the separation. He had forgotten that Draco still had this means of communication.

_(Potter! Answer me.)_ Draco was becoming agitated at his co-communicator's silence.

Harry felt the heat of anger coursing through his body. He tried to relax, and closed his eyes. He then closed his mind, and practically shoved Draco from it.

Draco felt the shove as if Harry had been standing in front of him. The force of the ejection was so strong, Draco was pushed back into the plush seat, and the wind was momentarily knocked from his chest. Draco was stunned. He had never felt anything physical when they had been practicing before. He shook his head and tried to contact him again, but there was no getting through Harry's wall. Harry had effectively shut his mind off from Draco.

_Damn, he's strong. And really good at Occlumency._

Draco stubbornly refused to try again, though he dwelt on the barricade the entire ride back to Hogsmeade. Knowing that he had been allowed access to Harry's mind, but was now forced out irritated him to no end. _Harry has no right to act that way. He's the one who knew about Hermione's dreams, and didn't tell me. If anyone should be angry, it should be me!_

_

* * *

_**_AN:_ **Rumor has it that we're not allowed to respond to reviews anymore? What's that about? But of course I couldn't find the rule anywhere on the site (but I didn't try that hard). So, in the hope that I won't get kicked off the site... I'll just offer a blanket thanks. 

THANK YOU EVERYONE! You are the best readers ever! Ever I say!


	25. Of Hazel and Hermione

**A/N:** So this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend **Karone Sakura** who has never missed a chapter. I know you guys are reading this, I've seen the amount of hits per chapter... I just hope you are liking it.

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to the wonderful JKR (except for Hazel). Plot is somewhat mine. **

* * *

Of Hazel and Hermione **

"Hazel!" Hermione called. "Hazel, wait up!"

It had been a few days since everyone had returned from the holidays. Hermione hadn't had a nightmare since the night Draco had found out, and she was thankful for it. She wasn't about to ask why, as he'd been very distant ever since. Hermione wasn't even sure if Harry was talking to him as no one had brought up the subject of Draco. She thought that Harry and Draco had seemed oddly indifferent to each other and she suspected they were angry, but kept that to herself. Right now, she had some research to do.

"Hi, Hermione," Hazel smiled. "Good holiday?" she asked stepping through the portrait hole.

"Great, thanks. Yours?" Hermione asked, following her first-year friend.

"We went skiing. I'm crap at it, but I had fun anyways. What's on your mind?" Hazel seemed to already know that Hermione was after information.

"Well, you know I spent my holiday with Harry, right?"

Hazel nodded. She was still reserved, walled-off, so Hermione tried a different approach.

"Well, I spent my time doing research. Did you know 'Nigellus' means 'Black' in Latin?" Hermione kept her eyes fixed on Hazel, looking for any sign of recognition or surprise. None came. Hazel merely nodded again.

Hermione sighed in frustration. She wasn't making this easy. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have a question about a cousin of yours."

Hazel raised her eyebrows, "Which cousin?"

"Sirius Black," Hermione answered. Whatever response Hermione was expecting was not the response Hazel gave. A flash of surprise crossed her features; before anger took over and Hazel hissed, "Don't say that name out here in the common room!"

Hazel grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into her empty dormitory. "It's not appropriate to be discussing that man with me in public, Hermione," Hazel warned, looking around to make sure no one was in the dorm.

Surprised, Hermione responded in kind, "It's not appropriate for you to be calling Sirius 'that man' considering the company you're in!" Hermione flashed incensed, feeling very protective of Harry's godfather.

Slamming the door, Hazel spun around, looking so agitated that Hermione almost forgot she was dealing with an eleven-year-old. "Considering the company I'm in? What the bloody hell does that mean? Who are you to my family? You have no reason to be discussing Sirius at all!"

Hermione was not about to discuss Harry's relationship to Sirius, but was angry with Hazel for declaring that she had no reason to be discussing Sirius. "No reason? No reason! I have more of a reason than you do, let me assure you of that! He was my friend! At least he was before another cousin of yours went and killed him!" Hermione was shaking, she was so mad.

Hazel took a step back, fear evident in her eyes. As Hermione's words registered, surprise again crossed her features. "You knew Sirius?" she whispered in awe.

Hermione was taken aback at the young girl's reaction. _Hazel certainly keeps you on your toes._ She forced herself into a semblance of calmness before responding softly, "Yes, I knew Sirius. Didn't you know that?"

Hazel shook her head, her eyes still wide in wonder, "No. Was I supposed to?"

Hermione shrugged, trying to gain control of her thoughts. One question immediately leapt to her mind, and she blurted it out without thinking. "Why were you so mad when I mentioned him?"

Hazel cringed, and then blushed. "I'm sorry. It's difficult to explain," she said, sinking onto her bed. Hermione gave no response, hoping that Hazel would continue. Hazel looked at the floor for a moment before stating, "Because of my dad."

Hermione sat next to her on the bed, crossing her legs, "Apollo Nigellus."

Hazel met Hermione's eyes and nodded, "You knew my dad?"

"Not personally, but Sirius used to tell wonderful stories about Apollo and himself getting into mischief when they were younger," Hermione smiled, remembering what she considered 'the good times' at Grimauld Place.

"Really? Maybe you could tell me a few sometime? I love to hear about when my dad was younger," Hazel replied, tears forming behind her eyes. "All the stories I know are from my mother, and she didn't really know Dad until after Hogwarts. But I do know that Dad really looked up to Sirius. Dad thought of him like an older brother. Dad was an only child, the son of Death Eaters. Sirius told him that there was more to life than following in other's footsteps, and Mum always said it was because of Sirius that Dad became a Mediwizard. He never believed that Sirius gave the Potters to You-know-who. How come you didn't tell me about it before?"

"I'm sorry, Hazel, I didn't realize Apollo was your dad until the holiday."

Hazel blinked back the tears, and regained her composure. "Hermione, I'm sorry I just about tore your head off. Most people hear my last name and automatically assume that we're dark wizards. It's frustrating when I can't correct them, out of fear of retribution. Talk of Sirius usually leads to talk of my Dad, and…" Hazel sniffed loudly.

Hermione rubbed Hazel's back in a comforting manner. "It's okay, really. I probably should have approached you with more care," Hermione sighed.

"You said you had a question for me? About Sirius? I don't know how I can answer it, I never knew him," Hazel asked.

"You've already answered some questions. But, may I ask? What happened to your father?" Hermione responded, cautiously.

Hazel shrugged sadly, "We don't know. He disappeared about 4 years ago, I was seven the last time I saw him. Mum hasn't said anything to me, but I can tell what she thinks. She thinks he's dead. And, honestly? I think she's right. He would have come back by now if he could have." Her voice came through in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Hazel."

Hazel managed a feeble smile. "I'm not so bad off. I still have my Mum, and my little sister Violet. I feel bad for Harry, though. He doesn't have anyone left. Both his parents are dead."

Hermione could see Hazel's mind shift into high gear, the wheels turning quickly. _She's so much like me!_ Hermione thought. She couldn't help but be proud. She sat patiently and waited for the question.

"Why did you mention Harry first? What does he have to do with Sirius? Sirius was a friend of Harry's dad when they were in school, right? And you knew Sirius. So, Harry knew Sirius, too. Am I right?" Hazel caught Hermione trying not to smile.

"Yes, Harry knew Sirius." Hermione purposefully left out details, wondering if Hazel would eventually get to the answer herself.

"When Sirius escaped Azkaban, he owled my Mum to ask about Dad. I don't know what they wrote, but I always wondered where Sirius was, and whom he was with. I supposed he was with friends or family, but then I realized most of his friends and family were dead."

"Sirius was with us; with Harry. He was with family. Sirius was Harry's godfather."


	26. Ancient Magic, Page 493

**Disclaimer:** You and I both know these characters aren't mine. And I mean really not mine. Or I'd be richer.**

* * *

**

Ancient Magic, page 493

Harry and Draco sat in Professor McGonagall's office. Both had their arms crossed, and were staring in opposite directions, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge each other. Dumbledore watched on with curiosity, knowing he shouldn't be amused at their childish antics.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore started, hiding his amusement behind a solemn expression. "I don't know what happened over the holiday, but I'm guessing it wasn't a good thing. Shall we discuss it?"

Dumbledore's suggestion was met with stony silence, as both boys determinedly ignored him. Dumbledore usually would have indulged this type of behavior, if only to allow expression of emotion, but his patience was wearing thin. Any amusement he had felt was suddenly gone, replaced with something similar to anger. They had to get back on schedule, and both boys were making this impossible by refusing to get past what happened over the holiday. Dumbledore would have loved to help them work this problem out, but they weren't talking. He had a vague notion of the argument from Molly Weasley, but nothing specific. He needed to find out exactly what happened, and he didn't want to resort to Legilimency. Not yet, anyway.

Dumbledore's voice dropped into a hostile warning, "Gentlemen." The one word was enough to bring both Draco and Harry's attention forward, to Dumbledore. Harry was surprised to hear the tone of Dumbledore's voice. He'd never heard Dumbledore threaten before, and wondered why his argument with Draco caused this reaction.

Dumbledore looked at the two seated before him. "We need to discuss this. We need to get past this. There are more important things than your pride." Dumbledore was harsh. Harry was shocked. _He's never harsh!_

Draco responded before Harry could get over his surprise. "I do not know to what you are referring, sir." His answer was cold, not unlike his response to Harry at the breakfast table.

"You cannot continue your training if you persist in this manner," Dumbledore matched Draco's cold tone. He was again met with silence. Dumbledore sighed, sorrowfully. "If neither of you want to train, fine. I'm sure I can find something for you to do to fulfill your detention. But you are wasting my time. What little of it I have left."

* * *

"How was tonight's training session? Any better?"

Hermione's questions were answered with one look from Harry, a look that clearly stated _I don't want to talk about it, so don't you bloody dare ask._ Harry threw himself into a chair across from Hermione and Ron in the library. Ron and Hermione exchanged mystified shrugs, and continued to discuss the most recent homework.

"What are you two working on?" Harry asked, not really caring.

"Transfiguration," Ron replied as Harry nodded and took out the appropriate book, flipping to a random page and completely ignoring it.

Not even pretending to be studying, Harry put his chin on his hands, and lost himself in thought. _What happened here? Why is everything so confusing? _Harry shook his head. _First of all, Potter, you don't like Draco –erm, Malfoy, remember? He's a nasty git, who has made your life a living hell. _

Harry was beginning to worry that arguing with himself might lead to more serious psychological matters, but he couldn't help it. _Then why do I feel like I've lost a good friend? Why do I miss talking to him? _

_Get a hold of yourself, Potter! He's Malfoy!_ Harry criticized himself. _Yeah, he's Malfoy, who understands how you feel about most everything, since he'd been allowed free rein within your mind, moron. And you understand him too. _

"Git," Harry whispered to himself. He wasn't sure whom he was calling a git: himself or Draco.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned. He had not realized she was talking to him of their Transfiguration homework.

"Hmm," he answered distractedly. "Harry!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What?" Harry snapped back to attention. "Hey, where's Ron?"

Hermione sniggered, and pointed across the library. "He found Lavender."

Harry turned to look and saw Ron and Lavender gazing dreamily at each other, while pretending to do homework. They were both flirting like mad. Harry was glad to see that Hermione wasn't upset.

"Aren't they cute?" Hermione smiled. Harry grinned, "Yeah. And completely disgusting."

Hermione giggled and whacked him with her pencil. "Since it's just us two now, I have something I wanted to show you, but you can't get upset."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermione, every time you preface something with that phrase…"

"I know. Just… trust me on this, okay?" Hermione reasoned. Harry held her eye. "I have always trusted you, don't you everforget that," he replied softly.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. _Why does he always seem to be saying goodbye._ She cleared her throat. "Yes, well…" she said uncomfortably. "Remember that book you let me borrow? _Ancient Magic_? Well, there's this section I want you to see." Hermione pulled open the large book, flipping pages until she found page 493.

"Here it explains the Unforgivable Curses, although it doesn't call them Unforgivable in the book. They're just under the heading of Dark Magic. Here it talks of the Imperius Curse, and here it explains how to throw it off," Hermione said hurriedly, pointing out different paragraphs on the page.

"Moody taught us how to throw off the Imperius Curse in fifth year, Hermione. I already know how to do that," Harry said impatiently.

"It was Barty Crouch. But that's beside the point. It talks of casting off other curses, too. Here," Hermione pointed.

"The Cruciatis Curse?" Harry asked, reading the page. "It's possible to throw off the Cruciatis Curse? How come I've never heard of this?"

"There were only seven printings of this book. I'm not surprised that only a few people know about it. And it seems really difficult. The instructions are really vague. I'm not sure exactly how we would go about doing it either," Hermione scanned the page again, even though she'd practically memorized it.

"You want me to learn this," Harry said slowly, realization hitting him.

Hermione nodded, and swallowed the nervousness in her throat. "I figured that you might want to try it since you aren't practicing with Draco right now."

"How did you know we weren't practicing?"

"Harry, you and Draco have been polishing the light fixtures for the past three detentions."

Harry sighed, silently admitting to her that it was true. He turned his attention back to the book. Harry's eyes grew wide as he scanned farther down the page. "It says here that a wizard would learn to throw this spell the same way one would learn how to throw the Imperius Curse. That means I'd have to…"

"Endure the Cruciatis Curse while you learn," Hermione finished, her voice low and apologetic.

Harry blinked. He seemed to consider this for a full minute, the look of shock still gracing his features. Each second was agony for Hermione, since she knew exactly what she was asking of her friend. Harry then gave the slightest of nods, and turned back to the giant book in front of him, devouring the page with his eyes.

Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

* * *

Draco walked through the halls of the school, desperately looking for someone to torment. Detention had been hell and he wanted to make sure others were in the same pain he was. He didn't take it into consideration that he had only mistreated others for the past six years because he was unhappy. But, Malfoys did not dwell on emotion, especially emotion the family would think was weak; emotion like happiness.

Had Draco thought about it, he would have realized the reason for this unhappiness, as well as the reason this unhappiness was more painful to endure than that of his early years at Hogwarts. If he had dwelt on it, he would have recognized this unhappiness as a symptom of loneliness. He could have seen that he was even unhappier now, because he'd had a friend – no four friends – and he'd managed to lose them because of his own stupid Malfoy pride.

But Malfoys did not dwell on emotion. Instead he sought out a younger student to torment into tears. His eye settled on a couple of second year Ravenclaws returning from the library. He smirked the notorious Malfoy smirk and strode purposefully toward them, withdrawing his wand.

The two Ravenclaws saw him coming, and immediately froze in fear. Draco had a gleam in his eye, and the second years knew they were in for something horrible. Draco stopped in front of the frightened boys, and twirled his wand casually, while staring them down. He opened his mouth to say something mean; to do something sadistic, but instead heard a voice.

(_Don't you dare.)_

Draco stopped mid-breath. He was too stunned to speak. _Is that Harry?_

_(Where are you, Potter?)_

_(Nearby. Near enough to know what you were planning on doing.)_

Draco's hesitation allowed his intended targets the chance to escape, and they sprinted past Draco, who was beyond caring. (_How do you know what I was planning, Potter?)_

_(I see what you see. I feel what you feel. Just because I've shut you out doesn't mean you've shut me out. Don't you know how to use Occlumency?)_

Draco was seething. _How dare he!_ Draco tried to respond, but found himself again locked out of Harry's mind. He tried again, his anger growing. His irate thought was sent out into the night, but immediately fell short of its intended target, seemingly smashed against a wall. Each time he tried, a dull thud resounded in his head as the barricade around Harry's mind rejected each attempt. He turned on his heel, and marched angrily to his room, the dull thud echoing in his mind.

Had Draco allowed himself emotion, he would have realized that each resounding thud brought sadness. Had Draco allowed himself emotion, he would have realized that each pang of sadness brought loneliness. Had Draco allowed himself emotion, he would have realized that each wave of loneliness was truly his own making, and he could – if he'd wanted to – rectify the situation by apologizing to his new friends, friends he didn't even know he had wanted. It was so easy if Draco could allow himself to feel.

But Malfoys did not dwell on emotion.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, it's a little sappy. But, I was feeling a little sorry for Draco here, can you tell?

BIG THANKS and Wonderful Hugs to:

**Karone-Sakura:** Hey babe, hope all is well with the job and such. School start soon for you?

**MeforYou:** Hope you like this chapter too. I think they might eventually work things out, don't you think:)

**Lady Lily 3:** This chappie is a little longer, but a lot sappier. Bit of a sorrowful mood here. These next few chapters are around 1500 - 1700 words. I was a bit worried that they were too long... :) hehe.

**Wolbashi:** Welcome to the story! I am not sure about having this translated right now because it is unfinished, but thank you for the interest. I do not know how many chapters I have planned. I honestly didn't think it was going to be this long. And I still have a ways to go.


	27. Of Unexpected Situations

**Disclaimer: **I bow to the greatness that is JK Rowling, and in no way claim her ideas or characters. I do, however, plan to borrow the characters for just a bit.

**

* * *

**

**Of Unexpected Situations**

He quickly paced the seventh floor corridor, muttering to himself about a room that sometimes didn't exist. Had anyone seen him, they would have thought him insane. Suddenly, a door appeared. Harry moved quickly and darted into the Room of Requirement. He looked about the room.

Hermione had done a great job in creating this room for the training. A few bookshelves filled with thick volumes were lined up on the left side of the room, a desk was situated at the back with Hermione seated behind it, and there were a couple of comfortable looking chairs scattered around the room. The ground was covered in soft carpet, reminding Harry that, in all likelihood, he would be spending the majority of his time writhing on the floor. He sighed, and looked up to see Hermione watching him intently.

"Harry, are you sure you are up for this today?" Hermione asked.

"Hi, Hermione! I thought you were bringing Ginny?" Harry responded with forced cheerfulness, trying to shift the focus from himself. If he thought about it, he might not go through with it.

"I'm here!" Ginny called, poking her head out from behind one of the bookshelves and waving excitedly, as if Harry were miles away instead of mere feet. "I'm brushing up on a few healing spells just in case…" she trailed off, noticing the anxious look on Harry's face. Ginny quickly switched topics, "And Ron would have come, except he was too busy sucking face with Lavender." Ginny grinned.

Hermione giggled and Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry looked at his friends, noting they both looked nervous, but happy at the same time; Ginny holding a book of healing, and Hermione seated with _Ancient Magic_ open in front of her. Realization swept over him. _They're helping. They're happy they're helping. They want to help. _Harry wasn't quite sure what to do with this information. He had felt like he was alone against the world since Sirius died. Now he realized he had always had his friends.

"So…" Harry started, unsure of what to say. "I guess we should get started. No time like the present, right?" Harry took four steps, his long legs carrying him across the room quickly to Hermione and Ginny.

"So, we need to get you into the right mindset. Think along the same lines as when you're throwing the Imperius Curse. What do you think about?" Hermione began.

Harry pondered a moment, and responded truthfully, "I try to force myself through. I don't really think about much. I basically try to gain control of myself. Does that make sense?"

Ginny nodded. "I also think that you need to remember to use Occlumency. Instead of forcing the person out of your head, force the spell away from your body." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I can try. Let's set some ground rules before we start. How about time? How long before you lift the curse, that is, if I haven't already thrown it off?" Harry asked.

"One minute to begin with, I think," Hermione responded. "Then we can decide from there," Hermione decided, picking up a stopwatch that had magically appeared next to her, and handing it to Ginny.

"Who's going to curse me?" Harry asked, tentatively, refusing to meet his friends' eyes.

The color drained form Ginny and Hermione's faces, and they exchanged nervous glances. They hadn't thought about that. At the silence, Harry raised his eyes.

Nervously, Hermione said, "I will." Harry nodded. This was going to be tough.

Harry braced himself. He closed his eyes, keeping in mind his training in Occlumency, keeping in mind his self-awareness. He heard her voice, tentative and small. "Crucio?" It wasn't a command, it was a question, and it didn't feel like he remembered it. It didn't hurt; it _tingled_. And just like that, the feeling was gone.

Harry opened one eye, hesitantly, half expecting Hermione to try again. He saw her face, colorless, and her lip quivering. Harry sighed, "Hermione? You don't have to do this if you don't want."

Her resolve had wavered, she looked openly afraid, "I want to help, but I don't want to hurt you."

"You have to hurt me, Hermione. That's what the curse does." Harry tried reassuring her.

"But, I don't want to hurt you!" she cried. Harry looked at Ginny, who seemed just as upset as Hermione, a tear slowly sliding down her cheek.

_Oh, bloody hell! This is ridiculous. They can't bring themselves to do it. How could I ask them do this? They shouldn't have to do this. I can't ask them to do this, can I?_ Harry's thoughts circled for a moment, and then he raised his eyebrows at Hermione, a mischievous grin trying to escape through his aggravated demeanor.

"You don't want to hurt me? What kind of excuse is that? I can't believe you're chickening out on me!" Harry yelled.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "I'm… I'm not chickening out on you!" she answered, exchanging an uncertain glance with Ginny.

"Yeah. Yeah, you are! I thought you were capable of this! But, I guess not. I guess you are just abandoning me!"

"Abandoning you!" Hermione retorted angrily. "I'm not abandoning you! I've been here the whole time, and you were the one to choose whether or not to confide in us!"

"Oh, please, Hermione! You've had secrets all year, what with Draco's nightmares! You didn't share either!" Harry shot back.

"That wasn't my secret to share and you damn well know it, Mr. Potter!" Hermione screamed.

"That's right, Hermione!" Harry yelled, "Now curse me, damn it!"

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

Ron sat in the back of the library, not wondering where his friends had gone. He knew where they were, and what they were doing. He didn't want to watch. He couldn't bear to see Harry tortured, even if it was by friends. By friends; for practice. He cringed now, just thinking of Harry having to go through it.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the book in front of him. He'd been staring at this chapter for longer than he'd like to remember. Ron felt as if he was making progress on the veil, but he still didn't have enough to go on.

Draco sauntered into the library like he owned the place. He glanced around, and noticing the place almost empty, let the smirk of disdain fall from his face. He was tired of playing the part. He'd had to endure endless hours of Gryffindor bashing with Crabbe and Goyle, and he'd had to endure the constant annoying flattery that came with being in the same room with Pansy.

He slowly made his way to the back of the library; to the table he had always seen Harry and Company sitting at. He wasn't surprised to see someone seated at their table; he was, however, surprised that Ron was alone. _Where are Harry and Hermione?_

Seeing as Ron seemed to be the only one still talking to him, Draco made his way to the table. He dropped into a chair next to Ron, who snapped his head up to see who was joining him.

"Draco?"

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Draco asked causally, hoping for a clue as to what Harry had been up to. He still couldn't believe that Harry had interrupted his fun the other day. Actually, Draco couldn't believe that no one had told Ron about the dreams. But at least he had someone normal to talk with.

"Off training," Ron replied, looking questioningly at Draco. "Why aren't you with them? They said they were doing some pretty complicated things, and I naturally assumed…" Ron's puzzled expression relaxed into a knowing look. "You've had a falling out." Ron sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, expecting some confession from Draco.

Draco merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah. During the holiday. Didn't you know?"

Ron shrugged. "Wasn't my place, was it? Besides," he gestured to the book in front of him, "I've had more important things going on."

"More important things?" Draco asked glancing at the book. "Ah, you're still on about the Veil, aren't you? I thought Hermione was working on that with you."

"She is. But, she was more interested until she took up with this training idea."

"What exactly are they training for?" Draco asked, forcing the jealousy down into the pit of his stomach.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco. "I don't think you want to know. Or, I don't think I want to tell you. Again, not my place, is it?"

Draco sighed. Harry was training without him, and he didn't know what they were working on. Maybe Ron didn't even know. "Well, what have you got so far in the _Unspeakables_ book?"

"You still want to help?"

"Of course, Ron."

"Why do you want to help Harry if you've had a falling out?" Ron asked.

"I don't know… I can't explain it," Draco said, not wanting to answer the question that had been bouncing around his head the past few days. He knew the answer. But he was still angry with Harry and he wasn't ready to forgive him yet. Draco traced etchings in the table that he'd not seen before, avoiding Ron's eye. His fingers moved on their own accord for a moment before realizing he was tracing the letters "HG". _So, Hermione isn't as goody-two-shoes as she seems. Defacing private property? That's something I would do._

Ron watched him intently. "Interesting answer," Ron's eyed Draco. He seemed to make a decision, and nodded. "Well, here's what I've got so far." Ron shoved the book and a long piece of parchment toward Draco and sighed. "It's not much."

Draco read the feet of parchment. _Chapter 25. Two-five. Seven. _Then there were a series of scribbles, half words, and letters. At last Draco could see a pattern emerge. _He's using combinations of two, five, and seven to find a sentence written in the chapter! I can do this! _

"Okay," Draco said, surprising Ron with a grin, "I think we can figure this out. Between the two of us, we're plenty capable, right?" Ron raised his eyebrows at Draco's sudden optimism.

"Yeah," Ron answered slowly, "I think so too. Let's give it a go."

Several hours later, after many, many failed attempts, they'd come up with a pattern, a pattern that worked. _Seventh sentence. Fifth word. Second letter._ And here, they'd found a sentence. They glanced at each other; grinning like fools. Both knew exactly where to look next. They quickly stood up from the table, hastily cramming books into their book bags.

They practically ran from the library in search of another book, Ron's fist clutching a piece of parchment with the sentence that had sent them scrambling to the Slytherin common room.

TO FIND SECRETS OF THE DARKNESS AND DEFY DEATH, USE THE VEIL.

* * *

**AN:** HELLO FRIENDS! I'm so so so sorry that it has taken so long (way too long) for me to post the next chapters. I apologize profusely and beg your forgiveness. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Please Reveiw!


	28. A Nickname Earned

**A/N: **I know I know. I'm in trouble for not posting sooner.Retaliation will commence in the Gryffindor Common Room in 15 minutes. Bring whatever book you'd like to throw at me.

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters... though the story line sounds familiar.**

* * *

A Nickname Earned**

Had Draco and Ron been thinking clearly, they wouldn't have run full speed toward the Slytherin common room. They were known as enemies. Right now, they were not acting like enemies. In fact, if someone had seen them sprinting in the dungeon, they would have thought they were friends. It could cause big trouble if someone had seen them.

Big trouble, because someone did see them. In fact, two someone's saw them.

Sprinting down the hallway, Draco was grinning. The two someone's who saw them could not believe their eyes. They had never seen Draco grin before, and they were unsure if they'd seen correctly.

Goyle decided that it would be best if he could follow them without being seen, however he did not let Crabbe in on this plan in time.

"Oi, Malfoy!" cried Crabbe, stepping out from the shadows. "What do you think you're doing?" Goyle cursed under his breath, and joined Crabbe in the dungeon hall. They were both glowering menacingly.

Both Ron and Draco stopped in their tracks at the sight of the Slytherin cronies. Draco's grin was gone, and for once, he could not think of some way to get out of this situation. Draco plastered his mask of indifference on his face, hoping to be able to buy some time before having to answer. He was still racking his brain for an explanation when Ron spoke.

"You will not address Mr. Malfoy in that way, lackey," Ron said, unfeelingly. Draco was just as surprised as Crabbe and Goyle. Draco snapped his head toward his new friend. He noticed Ron's face had gone blank, and he was standing rigidly next to Draco. Draco wasn't sure what was going on, but decided to play along.

"You heard the man," Draco sneered, just as Crabbe was about to retort, causing Crabbe to become confused.

Goyle glanced at Draco and then at Ron. Ron still stood rigidly, staring blankly into space. Goyle turned to Draco, "Where have you been, we've been looking for you."

Ron answered, "Mr. Malfoy has been busy. It would be in your best interest to not question the actions of someone who is doing the work of the Dark Lord."

Ron's blank face, and monotone voice was beginning to unnerve Draco, but he didn't falter. Smirking, he added to Ron's answer, "The man has a point."

Goyle looked at Ron's vacant expression for a moment, stepping closer to him and holding his gaze. Ron stared straight ahead, unseeing. Goyle pushed against Ron's chest with his fingertips, "You do not speak to me in that manner, Weasel," he threatened. Ron did not react. Because of the force of the push, he took one step back, maintaining his vacuous expression.

Goyle threw his head back and laughed. He walked toward Draco, clamping his hand on Draco's shoulder in an appreciative manner. "Malfoy, you're a genius. Imperius Curse? How'd you do it? Sneak up on him? Oh this is great. Let's get him to do something awful!"

Draco, silently thanking Ron, decided to take control of the situation. "Of course, Goyle. Why else would I be hanging around the Weasel? However, he's trying very hard to force me out, and I have a few tasks for him to do before he overcomes the spell, so our fun will have to wait."

Goyle looked disappointed for a moment, then shrugged. "Alright. But, you're a much better wizard than he is, so you should be able to repress him. We'll see you later. Come on, Crabbe."

Crabbe nodded, and retreated back toward the common room with Goyle. As they turned the corner, Goyle looked back to see Ron follow Draco toward the potions rooms, Ron's footsteps shaky and forced.

Draco opened the potions room door, and let Ron in first. He shut the door and muttered "Colloportus" locking the door behind them. Draco then collapsed in a chair, slightly shaken. "Ron?"

Ron dropped his book bag on the floor, and dropped into a chair across from Draco. He was no longer acting the part, and his expression was no longer vacant. He now wore an expression of unease. He ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Merlin, Draco. That was a close call. What were we thinking coming down here together!" Ron was reprimanding himself as well as Draco.

"That was a brilliant bit of acting, though, Ron. I really think they bought it," Draco responded appreciatively. "I don't know what we were thinking, except that we had to get that book from my room. I completely forgot we were supposed to be enemies." Draco admitted.

Ron nodded, "I know. You're not my enemy anymore."

"Yeah, you're not either. Thanks for saving my skin." Suddenly, Draco laughed, "You know, you've now earned your nickname."

Ron looked at him questioningly.

"You can _weasel_ your way out of anything!"

Ron looked sideways at Draco, trying to keep the grin off his face. "That's _Mister_ Weasel to you, Draco."

* * *

February had rolled in, snowy, windy, and cold. For him, February had been a rather lonely time, but Draco wasn't about to admit that to Harry. Draco might have spent twice a week with Harry, polishing whatever it was that Dumbledore put in front of them, but their friendship remained strained.

Harry stifled a groan as he lifted his hand to polish yet another light fixture in the seventh floor hallway. In the last few weeks, he and Draco had polished every light fixture from the dungeons to the top floor. Harry wasn't about to give in and apologize to Draco for something that was not his fault.

Harry climbed down from the ladder, slowly. So slowly that Draco noticed. Harry again, tried to suppress a groan of pain as he lifted the stepladder and moved it to the next fixture down the hall. Draco watched intently, as Harry held his breath, forcing his expression of pain to remain unspoken. Harry looked at the steps on the ladder for a moment before deciding he wasn't ready to climb the steps, and instead sat on a rung and put his head in his hands.

"Think Dumbledore's going to make us polish the fixtures in the towers, too?" Draco asked.

Harry raised his head; surprised that Draco spoke in a somewhat friendly tone. Or at least, not a sarcastic tone. Harry shook his head in response, and muttered, "I haven't the foggiest, Draco."

Draco nodded, reaching for the torchiere glass shade he had set on the floor earlier. Draco watched Harry for a moment, debating with himself. Would he or wouldn't he ask why Harry was in so much pain? Draco sighed. "Are you in pain, Harry? Is it from your training?"

Harry was surprised, but didn't have the energy to lift his head to question Draco on how he knew about the training. Harry grunted what sounded like an affirmative, but didn't elaborate.

Draco, as if reading Harry's mind, responded to his unasked question. "Ron accidentally told me you and Hermione were training. He wanted to know why I wasn't in on it since we're _supposed_ to be working together."

Harry had expected Draco's words to be laced with sarcasm. There was none. There was, however, a small twinge of bitterness in his voice. Harry knew Draco was still upset at being blocked from Synaesthetic communication. Harry raised his eyes to Draco, who was replacing the lamp glass.

Harry concentrated, trying to speak to Draco, without actually speaking. He felt barricaded, and he smiled. "Been practicing your Occlumency, Draco?"

Draco froze with his hands up on the light fixture. Harry had tried to access his mind? _How come I didn't feel it? Am I supposed to be able to tell when some one tries?_ Draco turned slowly to face Harry, his expression unreadable. Harry braced himself, expecting a harsh response.

Draco surprised him by shrugging, and non-chalantly responded, "Someone chided me once for not practicing. I've been doing much better this last week."

Harry smiled at Draco's response, "Right. Well, it looks like we're done here. I have some… things to complete before bed." Harry rose quickly, vanishing the stepladder he was sitting on before moving quickly, yet painfully, down the hallway.

Draco watched him go, knowing he was going to train, an empty feeling beginning to come over him. He just didn't know how to make the feeling go away.

* * *

**Please Review:)**


End file.
